Outcasts
by KallingMeKiprix
Summary: Being an outcast is something that Wukong had gotten used to during his life at the institute. It was what created his relationship with Fizz, too. But one day when the topic of love is brought up, Wukong has to face the facts of his feelings.
1. Love?

**So guys here's the story I've been constantly talking about, and yes I did go through with the plan.**

**One thing I wanted to add: Feedback on this story would be highly appreciated, mainly since I decided to take a different route in writing with this story. (It's going to be a bit more first person based compared to my other first person stories, although I still will try to even out the dialogue parts with the first person parts)**

**As usual, feedback on my summary would be nice too, it's something I highly need help on.**

**And if you're new to my writing, yes this is a love story between Wukong and Fizz, if you are not into that, I suggest you turn back.**

******For my final note: League of Legends is the property of Riot Games. I do not own League of Legends or any of it's character. This story is purely fan-fiction.**

**So, here you go!**

* * *

Waking up in the institute had become more of an everyday chore than a routine. It's always reminded how lonely I have felt, even with everyone else's rooms and chambers being located right outside the hall. It just reminded how much more different I am from everyone in the hall. I wasn't human. I wasn't in high power as most of the Ionia hall's residents. I didn't even think like everyone else. My thoughts always strayed to my feelings for a friend. The feelings for my best friend.

No, I had to shake away those thoughts. I needed to focus on today, and what was going to happen. A few weeks ago Fizz and I had decided to have a duel, a duel of tricksters. Fizz always told me how good of a trickster he was, how well he tricked his enemies and how well he got away. I get tired of his talk, although deep down inside I also like it. It's so him. Anyway, he had decided to hold the duel today, and that was the first thing I was going to do today. Not eating breakfast, not taking a shower, it was spending time with Fizz, and it made me glad to think of that.

Once I had fully woken myself up, I quickly got dressed in my red and gold armor that I wore during matches on the fields of justice, mainly since it made me feel comfortable, and it was hopefully going to be enough to stop Fizz if I needed to, along with my trusty staff as usual. I would've gone to eat breakfast, as usual, but this morning I didn't feel hungry. I was much more anxious to go meet up with Fizz at the field near the institute. Once I had finished getting dressed, I quickly made my way out of my bedroom, if you could call it that, out to the Ionia hall. There was no one around, mainly since everyone had important things to do, important duties and jobs. I made my way down the Ionia hall to the main hall, empty too. I could see the front staircase through the pillars of the entrance down at the end of the hall, sunshine happily lighting up the glossy blue tile floors.

Once out of the institute, I was greeted by the bland landscape that was in front of the institute, the few shops that lay bare on the grass fields. Not many people know that there isn't much around the institute, just fields and fields of grass and trees. There was a certain field that Fizz had told me to meet him at, a field with bushes of all sorts. He specifically chose that because he wanted somewhere to hide if he needed to, although bushes were more of a helping hand to me than him. The field he spoke of was directly behind the massive institute, although you couldn't directly go to it by going around the institute, mainly for security measures. You had to go a bit further down the left of the institute, following a stone path that led out to the gardens near the institute. They also led to the field I wanted to go, but that didn't matter.

Once I was able to find the path itself, I quickly ran down it, not wanting to hold Fizz up. He was rather impatient, and I didn't want him in a bad mood for our duel, if you could call it that. When I was able to see the garden a half a mile away, I knew I had to turn there, going right into the field. I couldn't see anything blue there, just the green of the grass and bushes. It wondered where he was…was he even here?

"Wukong!" I heard a voice yell to me, Fizz sprang out of one of the bushes, it was decorated with some type of berry.

"There you are, I thought you weren't even here." I said to him, chucking a bit. Fizz threw me a smile, the smile that always brought back memories.

Memories of when he first joined the league. From the beginning of his induction, he had always been left out. It was something I could somewhat relate to, not having anyone to spend time with during our free days in the institute. But it was much more for him. He was spited from the first moment he had joined, for being different. It wasn't only that, most of the league had already known of his antics back at Bilgewater, with the issues he had created. Even thought he did end up saving the city, it wasn't enough. The league would never see him as the hero he was, even though he was inducted into it.

It made me feel bad for him, no one really liked Fizz from the beginning. It made me hate the people of the league, knowing that the good things that he had done never outweighed the bad. I couldn't believe that they would do such a thing. That's why I decided to not only befriend the being, but to get as close as I could to him. So I knew that he wouldn't feel the same way I had to feel. When I first met him, he showed me his massive smile. The happy smile that I would never forget. I knew that I had done the right thing.

"I was hoping I could attack you or something once you got here, but that's kind of mean." Fizz said looking down, he was holding his seastone trident that was his trademark weapon. It glimmered in the sun, almost as if it was made of hardened sand.

"Well I'm glad you didn't go along with that, I would've taken you down." I said rather cockily, sticking my staff into the grass. Fizz scoffed at my words.

"Puh-lease, Wukong, we both know that I would've taken you down right there and then. If you had attacked me, I would've ended up starting our duel early." Fizz said greedily at me, he placed his trident on the floor, stretching a bit.

"Well whatever," I said back to him, chuckling. His eyes seemed to glow in the morning sun. "Are we starting or not?" I said taking my staff out of the ground and flipping it in my hands.

"Why not." The blue being said back, laughing. He ran back into his bush, giggling as he did so.

"Really? We're playing guerrilla wars now?" I asked back, approaching the bush. He didn't respond, so I pulled back the branches of the bush, only to have Fizz spring out of the bush, pinning me to the ground.

"Gotcha." He said, holding me down with one of his hands. His skin felt cool to the touch, but it wasn't wet, unlike how everyone expects it to be, slimy and wet. It's only slimy and wet when it's actually touching water or has touched water, another thing that people assume about Fizz.

"Not at all." I said back chuckling to myself, sticking my staff underneath him and flicking him off. He flew off of me, doing a flip in the air and sticking his trident into the ground point first, along with him holding on to it, almost to survey me.

"Touché." He said back, I could see the fin of his shark circle him as he said it.

"Really? Did you have to bring your minion?" I asked back, picking up my staff and standing up. "You don't see me bringing a minion of any kind." I said back. His shark always bothered me, it was basically his minion. How his shark was able to move through the ground freely was beyond me, but I had met the shark personally a few times, being attacked by it through anger from Fizz, or just through roughhousing.

"He's not my minion, Wukong! I've already explained this!" He yelled back, getting off his trident. He had always tried to explain to me that his shark was always his friend, not his minion, although I never believed it.

"Whatever." I said back, pointing my staff at Fizz who was on the floor. It extended until it knocked Fizz down to the ground, he groaned a bit, getting up quickly and running to his right.

"I can fight cheaply too!" He yelled back, running towards a bush. I sighed, was this really the same Fizz I had been developing feelings for? Sometimes his childish spirit got out of hand.

"I'd like to see that!" I yelled to Fizz, he stopped right in his tracks, turning back around to face me. He gave me a smirk, along with a giggle. I saw him throw something towards me, which at first I couldn't figure out what, that is until I saw that it began circling me. He had thrown a fish at me…

"Really, Fizz!" I yelled, seeing as his minion began rushing to me, fin swerving as it rushed to me. I stuck my pole into the ground and expanded as far as it would go, which is extremely far. The staff itself goes about two stories high, so I had to be safe. I could hear as his shark come out of the ground, splashing and crunching at my staff. Although it didn't really work, only retracting it a bit from the attack.

"Wukong, that wasn't fair!" Fizz yelled, rushing to me.

"Just as fair as you using your minion!" I yelled back, retracting my staff to it's normal height. Fizz jumped at me, pinning me down to the ground, but this time he had stabbed his trident into the ground, pinning my arm between the spaces of the three prongs. I was stuck.

"I think I won." He said to me, getting on top of me and bringing his face a few inches from me. His dark green eyes glowed as he got closer, smiling as much as he could. I could smell the scent the lingered of him, smelling a bit salty. It intoxicated me, making me flare my nostrils. His cold skin rubbed up against my armor, making me shiver a bit.

"Fizz, I-I think you're a bit too close." I said to him, stuttering a bit.

"Not at all." He said back, inching his face closer. This time it was only a few inches away from mine, I could feel him breath in an out, although I wasn't sure how, since his gills didn't pulsate with every breath.

"Fizz, really, you're making me uncomfortable." I said back, laying the side of my head flat on the grass. He moved his hand to my head, turning it back to face him.

"Wukong." He said quietly, looking into my eyes, looking into my soul. He inched his face even more closer, leaving only a finger's worth of space between our fingers. This time I couldn't hold back my urges. I lurched my head forward to his, pressing my lips against what I guess I could call Fizz's lips, I wasn't exactly sure if you could call what he had lips, but they sure felt like lips. I felt him make an effort back, puckering his 'lips' back, rubbing the coldness against mine. I felt shocked at what I did, this wasn't like me. I pulled back, pushing Fizz off of me.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." I said, picking my staff up and staring down at the green grass. Fizz came up to me, putting his cold, blue arms around me. It felt nice to feel something so cold against my fur, it wasn't something I was used to. He put his head on my shoulder, bringing me closer and squeezing me.

"Don't be." He whispered into my ear, giggling a bit.

"W-What do you mean." I said back, letting him go. My space felt violated, almost broken.

"That made me feel…different." He whispered back into my ear, the fresh smell of salt was mesmerizing me.

"How so?" I asked back, letting go of Fizz and looking around for anyone who might be around.

"I don't know, Wukong, that thing that you did, it made me feel…good." He said back, looking down.

"That was a kiss, Fizz, it's something that people that love each other do." I said back, sitting down on the grass and looking around.

"A kiss? Well, we love each other in some way." Fizz said back to me, sitting down in front of me, feeling the ridges and inscriptions of his trident.

"Fizz, that's a different type of love. You don't know much about love, now do you?" I asked back chuckling.

"Not at all, how do you expect me to know? My whole race is completely gone…" He said looking down. Mentioning his race always made me feel bad for him, knowing that he'd never get to know his race personally. "Although, that…kiss, as you call it, it made me feel different." Fizz said back to me, he was still eyeing and feeling his trident.

"Here's the thing," I said, placing my furry hand on Fizz's shoulder. His skin felt warmer now. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, Fizz, but it was out of hand. That's something I shouldn't have done." I said to him, he looked up from his staff, making eye contact with me.

"Why, Wukong? Aren't things that make you feel good things that you should do?" Fizz asked back innocently, this was going to be hard to explain to the poor fellow.

"That is true for some things, but I mean, I kissed you, without your consent. Not only that, but you don't even have…lips, I'm not even sure how we managed to get it working." I said back, chuckling.

"Well Wukong," Fizz began, placing his hand on my knee, feeling the ridges and bumps on my armor. "I liked it, and I would really like to do it again." Fizz said again, fingering the earring on one of his tentacles located on his head. I swallowed, he wouldn't let up about this.

"Fizz, you're delusional, you don't know what you're saying. I mean, you didn't even know what a kiss was, Fizz!" I yelled, he wouldn't let up about this, I knew I shouldn't have kissed him.

"Wukong, Wukong, calm down," Fizz said, scooting closer to me. "I got this warm, fuzzy feeling when you did it, Wukong. I know that that must mean something. I may be clueless about love, but I'm not an idiot when it comes to good feelings, and your kiss, as you call it, gave me good feelings." Fizz said to me, scooting even closer. We had a few inches between us at this point.

"Okay," I began. I didn't want to continue these games with Fizz. "Even if we did continue with this kissing thing, we're two totally different species, I mean, I don't even know what you are, Fizz. How would we make things work in the future?" I asked, eyeing Fizz's body, the light blue skin and his gills that always intrigued me.

"We can figure that out, Wukong. I want you to tell me more about this love thing, I'm not sure about the lingo when it comes to this." Fizz said, placing both his hands on my knees and leaning over in an anxious way.

I sighed, I guess I was stuck with explaining love to Fizz, someone who would never learn how love works within his own species. "Well, I'm not sure how love works in your species, Fizz, so I don't feel inclined to explain." I said trying to get out of the conversation.

"The explain love of other species, monkey's, humans, maybe even cross species." He said curiously to me, giggling.

This had me thinking deep. Was Fizz honestly getting at something? We he trying to trick me in some way? I wasn't exactly sure what Fizz was trying to do with these questions, mainly since he didn't have a clue about what love was and how it felt. I couldn't believe what a duel turned into, a talk about love and sex.

"Alright then," I began, placing my hands on the grass, leaning back on my arms. Fizz let go of me knees and inched closer, his knees touching mine. "Well, it obviously begins with two people, male and female, and you know, one day they meet each other and they find out that they like each other. This male and female can be a variety of species, you know, two humans, two apes, two of your kind, or even cross species, I've seen a bit of that happening during my stays in the jungle, a female lion and male tiger or something." I said not trying to be awkward.

"Uh-huh…"Fizz said anxiously, he was clinging on to every word I was saying.

"So, when they do know that they like each other, they end up getting together in different way. Humans end up confessing love to each other, and so they go on dates. Most animals have a mating season, and the female picks the male best suited to her interests. It all depends on the species. And then after that, they end up having you know…sex…that mainly depends on the species, though. It could take some time before sex ever happens." I said awkwardly, I couldn't believe that I was explaining this to Fizz.

"I see, although Wukong," Fizz said looking at my armored chest. "We're both male." Fizz said innocently, looking into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"W-What about it." I said back, stuttering. He placed his hands on my knees, forcing them apart from their crossed position. He straightened them out, putting them next to each other. I was confused as to what he was doing, until I noticed that he sat on my knees, facing the same way I was. He lay his body flat on mine, his head barely reaching to my chest. I could feel the warmth his body was radiating now, probably from the sun warming him up. He was so small compared to me, being almost half of my height. He was basically lying on top of me, his head on my chest in my sitting up position.

"This is comfortable." Fizz said to me, placing his hands on the grass. I was utterly confused, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"F-Fizz, what…what are you doing?" I asked looking down at the blue creature laying on top of me.

"I'm sorry, did I do something that I wasn't supposed to do?" He asked back, looking up at me.

"No, it's not that, it's just…this is a very personal gesture." I said looking down at him, he moved his gaze up to look at my face.

"Well, I've wanted to do this, you look comfy, although your armor takes away from the comfort." He said tugging at my armor. Something came over me, moving my arms from their downward position on the grass and moving them to Fizz's body, wrapping my arms around him. I held him tight, feeling his warm skin against the few spots that my armor didn't cover. It suddenly hit me about what I was doing.

"Fizz, I'm sorry," I said in a surprised tone, taking my arms off of Fizz's body. Fizz didn't respond, so I looked down at his body on top of mine. He was sleeping, slowly breathing in and out, his head turned sideways on my chest. I chuckled at the sight, wrapping my arms around again, feeling the now warm skin against mine. I wasn't sure what this exactly meant at the moment, but I knew that it should mean something…

I could feel him breath in and out in my embrace, his skin making the fur on the back of neck stand up. I wasn't exactly sure how he had fallen asleep so quickly, or just falling asleep to be general.

"Fizz." I said softly, shaking Fizz's body in my arms. He moaned a bit, turning in my arms to his left, opening his eyes.

"What? What happened?" He asked, looking at his body on mine. A smile emerged on his face.

"You fall asleep on me , that's what." I said, laughing at the blue creature in my arms.

"And in your arms." He said back, turning his gaze to me.

"I guess so. Fizz, I don't know what came over you, or me for that matter." I said looking down at him.

"Is it…love?" he asked back innocently, looking into my eyes.

"It can't be, Fizz. It's just not compatible." I said, nudging Fizz off of me. He got the clue and unwrapped my arms from their hold on him. He got off of me, sitting next to me and placing his hands on the grass, leaning back on his arms.

"How can we not be compatible, Wukong? You said that you've seen tigers and lions mate before, if they can do it, then anything is possible." He said innocently, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. It was almost the exact color as his skin.

"Because…" I said trying to reason in my mind why it wasn't. "Because we're two totally different species, we don't even have the same…parts." I said looking at Fizz's gills and tentacles on his head.

"Neither do male and females." Fizz said back bluntly. He was good at reasoning, I could tell you that.

"You know what Fizz, you're right," I said turning to him. "You are absolutely right, but here's the thing, you don't even know what love is, how it feels, or how it works." I said looking to Fizz.

"I may not, but you do, Wukong, and I have a feeling that you have this thing called love for me." Fizz said back innocently as he turned and faced me.

I sighed. Fizz was cunning when it came to mind games, even if he didn't know that he was.

"Okay, sure, if you want to put it that way. I just think you're confused Fizz, this whole talk about love has gotten you all loopy." I said to him, he shook his head and reached his arms over, placing them on my shoulders. He scooted a bit closer.

"Fine, you can say that, but you're teaching me more about this love, alright? I want to know more." He said, smiling.

"Fine, so be it, Fizz. There's no fighting with you on this, and you've gotten your way." I said back, crossing my arms. He giggled and placed his hands on my arms, uncrossing them.

"Don't do that, it makes you look…bad." He said, giggling. I smiled back and stood up, giving my hand to Fizz who took it. I helped him up, laughing a bit as I did so. We both reached down for our weapons at the same time, bringing them into the hold of our hands. We began our trek back to the institute, to eat breakfast or do whatever we felt like doing. We slowly made our way across the field, walking next to each other. I reached my arm over, placing it on Fizz's shoulders. He was a bit shorter than me so it was an awkward action, but nonetheless natural. I brought him closer to me, his shoulder touching my arm. He giggled as I did so.

"Oh Wukong." He said back innocently, laughing as he did so.


	2. Emotions

**Well here we go guys, chapter two! **

**I also wanted to thank Fizzle, my first review on this. Reviews are always oh-so helpful!**

**And one last thing: I wanted to add that I will be working on my other story along with this one, I'll be switching off between the two here and there, depends on which story I want to work on more. I decided to do the second chapter of this one after doing the first mainly since it got lots of views today and yesterday.**

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Fizz as we made our way to the institute, his shoulder touching the side of my armor. I could feel how comfortable he was with the action, happily enjoying our walk down the stone path.

"Well, I'm starving, you want to go eat breakfast?" Fizz asked me curiously, looking up at the cloudless sky. It's almost as if it mesmerized him.

"If you don't mind me asking, Fizz, but what about the sky intrigues you? You're always looking up at it, always staring at it's faraway distances and spaces." I said curiously to Fizz, he turned to me, smiling.

"Because, of all the memories I had of my home down under the sea, which isn't that many, none of them had anything to do with the sky that the people on the land get to enjoy. All I could remember was the surface of the moving ocean, seeing how it moved with the wind." Fizz explained, it almost broke my heart the way he said it.

"I see…" I said back quietly, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"On a brighter note, I wanted to ask you another question about love, as you call it." He said curiously.

"Shoot. Although, you shouldn't say 'as you call it,' I'm not the only one that calls it love, you know." I said back shaking my head at his curious speaking forms.

"Alright, alright," He responded, placing his head on my armor. He was feeling how it felt against his smooth skin. "So, when you do…love…someone," He began curiously, the beginning of this question got my attention. I turned my gaze down to the Fizz softly nuzzling his face on my armor. "How does it feel?" He asked, this made my heart skip a beat. I didn't really know how to explain it, especially to someone who wasn't sure they were feeling love.

"Well," I began slowly, we had reached the front of the institute, going up it's massive front stairs. "When you see this said person, you get this really good feeling in your stomach, alright? That's one of the signs, when you see them smile your stomach seems too…flutter, and when you touch the person you feel…" I said trying to think of the feeling.

"Warm and fuzzy? Almost ethereal?" Fizz said back, I nodded.

"Exactly, h-how do you know? First you tell me that you don't know jack crap about love, and now you're basically telling me the main feelings of love." I said back to Fizz, he chuckled.

"Because that's exactly how I felt when you kissed me." Fizz said back innocently, there was no seriousness in his voice at all.

"I see…" I said back quietly, we had already entered the mess hall, which was empty at this point, breakfast being way past over. There was still food on the food line, which was good.

"Look Wukong," Fizz began with a sigh. "I may not know a lot, but those three things you said, they all apply to me and you." He said bluntly, swallowing loudly. I wasn't sure how to react at this point, Fizz was being honest and as blunt as he could be. We had gathered our food, warm pancakes with bacon and some scrambled eggs, and sat down at the nearest table near the food line.

"Alright," I said back, anxious to finish my sentence. "I guess you do seem to have some sort of feelings for me, Fizz, although I'm not sure where we go from here." I said calmly, looking down at my food. Fizz placed his trident on the table next to his tray, followed by him placing his hand on my knee. This got my attention, so I turned to Fizz.

"I really like you Wukong, more than I should." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I smiled back.

"I see…" I said again, I was speechless. Fizz draped his warm arm around my shoulders, scooting his body closer. He placed his head on my shoulder, nuzzling it a bit slowly.

"You're comfortable, if only you didn't have your bumpy armor." Fizz said innocently, I chuckled and took a bit out of my pancakes.

"Am I really?" I asked back unconvincingly after swallowing, Fizz took a bite out of his pancakes and swallowed.

"Yes, you are. Wow, these things are good, wish I had eaten here before." Fizz said back.

"Wait, you don't eat here?" I asked him, he looked up from his position on my shoulder.

"No, I usually eat back at my home." He said, placing more of the pancake in his mouth.

"Wait…why don't you eat here though?" I asked him curiously, quickly eating down my pancake.

"I just don't, I usually go home and eat something fishy, you know me, liking fish." Fizz said giggling.

"Yeah, but you really should eat here when you're hungry, the food is good, and you obviously like it." I said back to him, looking at his head on my shoulder.

"I guess so," Fizz said shrugging and eating more of his pancakes. "Uhh, Wukong, mind if I do something…?" Fizz asked in a childish tone.

"Uhh, sure, Fizz." I said unsure of what he meant. Fizz giggled quietly to himself, quickly turning his head and planting a kiss on my cheek. This made me blush a lot.

"There we go, did ya like that?" Fizz asked me, giggling. I was speechless.

"Uhm…s-sure." I said back, nervously eating more of my pancakes.

"Sure? You liked it a lot more than that." Fizz said giggling, he wrapped his left arm around my belly, bringing my closer than I was before. His arm went underneath my armor, rubbing up against my warm fur.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked back, dropping my fork on my tray.

"Showing you how much I like you." Fizz said back bluntly, planting another kiss on my cheek.

"I-I," I began, I couldn't talk. "Fizz…" I said back quietly, bringing my right arm around Fizz's warm body, bringing his body closer. Fizz giggled, bringing his other arm around me and placing his chest on the side of my arm.

"You smell good." He said quietly, giggling a bit. I couldn't believe what was happening right now, Fizz was acting so…so mesmerized. This wasn't the Fizz I had known for quite some time.

"T-Thanks," I said back, trying to slink my arm out of his hold on my, eating more of my pancake. Fizz had his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly as he held my tight to him. "Fizz, you should really eat." I said to Fizz, he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Wukong. I just want to be with you." He said quietly, nuzzling the side of his face to my bicep. I couldn't help but smile at his adoring actions, showing me a side of him that I hadn't seen before.

"I would too Fizz, but I would like to eat all I can, then we can do this later." I said back to Fizz, trying to shove him off of me subtly.

"Alright." Fizz said to me, letting go of his hold on me. I couldn't help but to know that his hugs and embraces felt so natural and comforting. I quickly ate my food and took our trays to their designated places after you eat. The meal itself was extremely delicious, but I couldn't keep the thoughts of Fizz's actions out of my head.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Fizz as we made our way to the main hall of the institute.

"How about we go to your room and we get you out of that armor and into something more comfortable?" Fizz said in an innocent tone to me, I couldn't believe how oblivious he was to the implied things his sentence said.

"A-Alright." I said back nervously, leading us down to the Ionia hall. We made our way down, not being greeted by anyone as usual. We made our way to my room, with the plaque that said **WUKONG **on my door. I could smell the plants and herbs that were on the other side of my door, ready to be smelled and cared for. I opened the door quickly, showing what my room held. Fizz giggled.

"This seems very…homey, or at least to you." Fizz said going into my room. My room was styled to look like the jungle, plants and herbs growing all over the room, parts of my floor were torn out and replaced with dirt for the plants to grow in. My room always felt comfortable, especially with my canopy bed that was in between two of the palms in my room.

"Thanks, although it's not made for a water dwelling creature like you." I said looking at Fizz as he surveyed my room.

"Still looks comfy," Fizz said making his way to one of the plants and feeling it to make sure it was real. All the plants in my room are real. "Now, how about we get you out of your armor, hmm?" Fizz asked me walking to me and placing his hands on my shoulder. I nodded, beginning with the shoes and then with my kneepads. After I had taken them off, I slipped off the massive armor that covered my arms and chest. It felt good to be out of my armor, my fur taking in the fresh air.

"There, now you've seen me naked." I said chuckling and placing my armor on the green tile floor.

"You're a monkey, you're kind of supposed to be naked. Although, I'm always naked too." Fizz said chuckling to himself.

"That's true. I don't go out in public naked, as much of an animal I am, so, I'll put on some clothes or something." I said making my way to the only wardrobe in the room. It was made out of bamboo wood, the inside filled with my casual clothing.

"I guess so." Fizz said making his way to the wardrobe with me. He ended up picking a plain white shirt and some jeans for me. I happily put the clothes on, showing Fizz how I looked when I wore something other than my armor.

"There, now what do you want to do?" I said after putting on my shirt that clamped down my fur that was enjoying the air too much.

"How about we go to the gardens or something? Somewhere where people don't go a lot, I would suggest going to the lake I live in but everyone goes there for their leisure activities." Fizz said, I processed what he had told me.

"Lake? You don't live in the institute?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I rather live in water, and they couldn't custom make a room with water for me, so I live in the lake." Fizz explained, I nodded.

"That sucks…well, I guess we should go to the garden, that sound good?" I asked Fizz, he nodded. We made our way out of the my room, closing the door behind me as we did so. We made our way down the Ionia hall and to the main hall, going down to the entrance of the institute. The sun was past it's midpoint in the sky, meaning that the day was coming to a close quickly. I looked to Fizz as we went down the stairs and noticed that he didn't have his trident.

"Where's your trident?" I asked him.

"Left it back at your room, I didn't feel like carrying it around." Fizz said to me, I nodded.

"That's true, my staff becomes a pain to carry around." I said back as we made our way down the stone road that was near the institute. I could see Shaco run off in the distance, probably up to his old tricks. I hoped that he wouldn't come near us, I wasn't a fan of his usual ways to annoy people. We made our way to the gardens relatively quickly, going down through the flower archway that led into the actual garden. We walked down the stone path that went between the massive flowerbeds, the fountain located in the middle of the circle flower. It had ledges on it so you could sit on it, so we made our way to the fountain and sat, looking and smelling at the beautiful flowers, the institute off in the distance.

"Such pretty flowers." Fizz said inching closer to me.

"Tell me about it," I said, Fizz wrapped both of his arms around me again, taking in the smell of me. "Now am I more comfortable?" I asked back curiously, he nodded.

"By far, I can feel your cuddliness and fuzziness through your shirt." Fizz said back, I wasn't exactly sure of Fizz was trying to get anywhere with these comments and compliments.

"Thank you." I said, slowly inching my arm that was closest to the side he was hugging. I wrapped it around him, bringing him a bit closer. His soft and smooth skin felt warm to my fur, I liked it better when it felt warm.

"I can't believe how this day has gone, we went from friends dueling to this." Fizz commented. I chuckled.

"I'd still say we're friends." I said to Fizz, he looked up at my face as I stared off into the distance, watching for any view of Shaco.

"I don't, I think we're more than friends." Fizz said back, giggling.

"Then what are we?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Lovers? Mates?" He said back innocently, the words made my heart skip. I couldn't believe that Fizz was already calling us lovers.

"Well that's not possible." I said to Fizz, chuckling.

"How so?" He asked back swallowing.

"Because you haven't actually asked me." I explained back, he laughed loudly, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Alright then. Wukong, would you like to be lover?" Fizz asked seriously, I couldn't help but blush at his question.

"Of course." I said back, turning my head to Fizz's head on my shoulders. We both smiled at each other.

"So…how about that kissing?" Fizz asked anxiously, giggling a bit.

I laughed. "Sure." I said back, leaning my head down to Fizz's, where my lips met the soft skin that surrounded his mouth. We pressed them together slowly, the warm feeling that I enjoyed so much spreading into my body. Fizz moaned a bit, licking my lips slowly. I knew what he was trying to get at, so I let his tongue slide into my mouth. I expected it to be different from most tongues, being more slimey or smooth, but it felt normal. Bumpy and wet. He rubbed his tongue against the inside of my mouth and teeth, feeling how they felt against his tongue. He broke the kiss, leaning back.

"Sorry, not used to individual teeth." Fizz said chuckling to himself. I knew what he was talking about, his teeth basically being one mass. They didn't have the ridges between each individual tooth.

"It happens, that was good, especially for the second time." I said slinking an arm around him and lifting him up, placing him on my lap. He giggled.

"Your lap is comfortable." He said turning his body perpendicular to mine, wrapping both his arms around me. I saw that the sunset had already began, but I wasn't exactly sure that the day had gone by that fast.

"You're comfortable period." I said to Fizz, both of my arms wrapped around Fizz and his head placed at my chest, smelling my scent.

"Wukong, I know am sure that I love you. I feel good when I hug you, when I smell you, when I kiss you." Fizz said, nuzzling is face into my chest.

"I'll take your word for it, Fizz. I'm glad you finally decided on your feelings." I said to Fizz, looking at the institute's sparkling colors as the setting sun shone on it.

"So, you want to go back to your room now, Wukong? I'm pretty tired, had to wake up early since the lake is relatively far from here." Fizz said yawning a bit. I placed Fizz next to me, sitting up and helping Fizz off of the fountain. We made our way back down the stone path to the front of the institute. I was glad no one had seen us, I didn't want anyone to ruin this moment with Fizz. We quickly made our way up the institute's stairs, down the main hall to the Ionia hall. I wasn't sure how fast the day had gone after eating, but it sure felt fast. We made our way down to my room, opening the room and being greeted by the greenery of my room.

"So what, are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked curiously as I made my way into the room.

"Only if you want me to." Fizz said back, chuckling a bit.

"Why not? I enjoy your company, and I enjoy you more," I said walking to Fizz and bringing him into a hug. I felt him slip his hand into my shirt, feeling the fur on my back. "Go ahead and take off my shirt, we're not going to leave anytime soon." I said to Fizz as he hugged me, he giggled and moved his hands down to the seam of the shirt, pulling the shirt up and over.

"Clothes are so peculiar." Fizz said as he took off my jeans for me.

"I know, my master got me into using clothes." I said back.

"You look good in clothes though." Fizz said back, tossing the clothes next to my armor. I made my way to one of the trees that held up my canopy, reaching my one of my hands down to Fizz to help him. He took it, so I helped him up to my, placing him on the canopy. He wasn't very heavy, which made me happy. I didn't need to struggle to carry him. Once I turned back to Fizz in the canopy I saw that he was already under my blankets and on my pillow, smelling my scent on it.

"So what do you like so much about my scent?" I asked curiously as I lay next to Fizz, wrapping one of my furry arms around him. He was caressing the fur on my arms, feeling how soft it was.

"It smells somewhat musky, but at the same time fresh and jungle-y." Fizz tried to explain.

"I guess that makes sense." I said, wrapping my other arm around Fizz and bringing his body against mine. His webbed feet barely reached my thighs, just telling me more of how short Fizz was. But it was more of a reason to love him, it was something that I enjoyed about him. It made me feel more dominant and more caring for him.

Fizz placed his head on my chest, nuzzling my fur and taking in the scent of me. I had forgotten the scent of Fizz, a salty, wet smell that I liked. I placed my head on his head, feeling the smoothness of his tentacles against my chin. I could smell the beautiful salty scent I liked, taking it in with heavy breaths.

"Wukong…I-I love you." Fizz said quietly, nuzzling his head into my chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my belly, and I knew that he could hear mine with his face pressed up against my chest.

"I love you too, Fizz." I said back quietly. I couldn't believe that we were already telling each other that we love each other. It felt comfortable. It felt loving.

It felt natural.


	3. Forgiveness

**Hi guys! **

**I wanted to start off by saying that I do want a Beta for this story, so if anyone is willing to take me up on my offer, do send me a PM, I'll be sure to respond as quickly as I can. **

**Although, with that, I also wanted to add that I would prefer, not to really be picky, a beta who can keep up with my quick writing, because I update everyday (except Sundays) but then there's also days that I work on this story (I dub thou Wukizz) and my Kennen and Teemo story.**

**Well, anyway, here's the chapter! :3**

* * *

Waking up the next day brought a massive mix of feelings.

I awoke to Fizz still holding me in his arms, his face nuzzling on my chest. He was still asleep. I let go of him and tried to pry his arms off of me, he woke up.

"What are you doing?" Fizz asked curiously, opening his beautiful green eyes, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Just getting up to eat, Fizz. I…I'm sorry about yesterday." I said, my mind was racing at what had happened yesterday. Love is one-hundred percent blind, and I let it take control.

"What? You didn't act like you were yesterday. Wukong, are you alright?" Fizz asked sitting up in my canopy. I was on the green tile floor, making my way to me wardrobe.

"Look Fizz, I just need to clear my head. I'm feeling a massive amount of emotions right now and I don't know how to feel about them, Fizz. I'm just…so confused right now." I said, putting on a plain green shirt with some black shorts. I put on a hoodie on top of my shirt, I felt like being cozy right now.

"What feelings, Wukong?" Fizz asked me, making his way down the palm tree. He looked so awkward climbing down it, it wasn't something he was born doing.

"Lust…love…guilt…sadness…anger, Fizz. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." I said making my way to the doorway. I turned back around to a Fizz who was standing in the middle of the room, a face of defeat and confusion on his face. It made my heart break in two. I couldn't look at him anymore, I quickly turned around and ran out of the room. I quickly made my way out of the Ionia hall and into the main hall, going down to the bottom step of the staircase in the front of the institute. The sun was brightly shining in front of me, lighting up the massive grass fields in front. I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Please Fizz, I need sometime alone." I said quietly, placing my head in my hands.

"Fizz? Do you have some business with Fizz?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stood up and turned to him, seeing Master Yi a few steps above me. He was in his usual clothes that he wore on the fields of justice.

"Master." I said quietly, bowing.

"No formalities, Wukong. We are in a casual setting." He said making his way down the stairs and sitting down on the same step I was at. I sat down next to him, looking out to the fields.

"Alright…Yi." I said quietly, I felt odd referring to him by his actual name. It was the first time, too.

"Now, what is this business you have with Fizz?" Yi said curiously, he was turned to me, looking up at the sky as he spoke.

"It's…It's nothing." I said trying to hid my emotional turmoil with Fizz.

"I highly doubt that. Wukong," Yi said placing a hand on my shoulder. He caught my attention, so I turned my gaze to him. "You can tell me anything, really." He said bluntly, I felt disconnected from him because of the goggle things he wore.

I sighed. "I don't feel as though I should tell you, mast-Yi." I said correcting myself.

"Feel free to tell me, Wukong. I am here to comfort you, alright?" He assured me.

"Alright," I began, rubbing my knees with my hands. "So Fizz and I, I guess you can say…kind of fell in love. But here's the thing, Yi. This morning I woke up with guilt from yesterday. I felt guilty of what I had done to Fizz…" I said quietly, looking down at the concrete the lay beyond the stairs.

"I see," Yi said bluntly, processing the information. "Do you feel anything other than guilt right now?" He asked trying to assess the situation.

"Love, lust, anger, a whole bunch of things. It's almost every feeling at once, Yi. It's overwhelming." I said, trying to hold back tears. I hates this feeling. What was this?

"Well…I think I know what this is," Yi explained, taking in a big breath. "I feel that you have emotions you haven't confess, Wukong. Have you expressed anything at all to Fizz?" He asked, I thought deeply about this.

"Yes and no, I have told him some things, but not all that much." I said, thinking of what to say now.

"I think you should tell him everything, Wukong. Has he told you a lot about his emotions?" He asked, trying to keep the disconnected eye contact.

"Yes, he's told me about his feelings about me, how good I make him feel." I explained, Yi nodded.

"Sounds like you feel like you're not giving enough effort to show your love for Fizz, Wukong. I think that's what you need to do." Yi explained in a serious tone, I nodded.

"I guess I will." I said back, I heard footsteps behind us.

"Monkey." The voice said, it was female. I turned around, seeing Miss Fortune a few steps higher than where Yi and I were.

"Sarah." Yi said to her, she nodded.

"Yes?" I asked back, she came a few steps down, standing seriously.

"Fizz told me about what happened. I came to confront you about it." She said in an angry tone, I swallowed.

"Not to be rude, but why did he tell you?" I asked, she sighed.

"Because I've been good friends with the creature for quite some time, I, unlike most of the league, do not despise him." She explained, I nodded.

"Alright, what did you come confront me about?" I asked, she came a few steps lower, only a few four steps separated us.

"He's heartbroken, monkey, okay? You broke Fizz's little heart, and you come and talk to your master? What is wrong with you?" She asked, sighing in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing up and crossing my arms. "For you information, I came to talk to Yi just about that, Fortune!" I yelled, trying to make a point. "Besides, why couldn't Fizz come himself?" I asked.

"Did I not explain this!" Fortune yelled back, throwing her hands up. "He's heartbroken, monkey! He doesn't want to face you!" She yelled. She really had a good relationship with Fizz, she was protecting him so well.

I sighed. I knew I had hurt Fizz, but this much? "Take me to him." I said, pursing my lips.

"I don't know if Fizz would want that." Fortune said back, crossing her arms, mimicking me.

"Just take me to him, Yi has told me what I need, I am ready to go talk to Fizz." I said back. Fortune thought about what I had told her and nodded, turning back around for me to follow her. We made our way down the main hall and turned right into the mess hall. She stood at the massive doorway of the mess hall, pointing her hand in.

"He's in there, don't do anything rash, monkey. Really." She said seriously, turning back around and making her way down the hall. I walked into the mess hall slowly, Fizz looked up from the table he was at. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked down quickly after meeting my gaze. I approached the table slowly.

"Fizz…" I said quietly, I heard him sniffle and rub his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Fizz asked me quietly, looking down at the blue wooded table.

"Fizz," I said quietly, sitting next him. He still had his head buried in his blue hands. "Look, I'm sorry." I said putting an arm on Fizz's shoulders. He smacked them away.

"Don't touch me, Wukong. First you tell me that you're feeling confused, then you come back and start to make moves on me?" Fizz asked, turning towards me. His eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Fizz, look, I finally know what's wrong." I said, Fizz nodded.

"Oh, so something's wrong now, huh?" He asked back.

"Fizz, really, listen to me," I said nodding, he crossed his arms. "Look, I never told you how much I love you. How good you make me feel." I said.

"Okay, so what?" He asked back.

"So what? That's the issue with why I'm feeling the way I am. You told me all these things about how I make you feel. I never did, Fizz." I said, looking down. He put his hands on my knees, leaning over a little.

"So then, how do I make you feel?" He asked, my stomach grumbled. I forgot I hadn't ate.

"Hold that thought." I said quickly, getting up and running to the food line. I got a sort of burger that they were serving for lunch now. Along with a tall glass of cool, refreshing water. I sat down next to Fizz, preparing to eat.

"Alright, can we continue our conversation?" Fizz asked impatiently, I took a bite out of the burger, it had everything a normal burger would have.

"Sorry," I said, swallowing it. "What did you want to know?" I asked casually.

"Wukong, stop acting so chill, I'm still mad at you." Fizz said, I swallowed another bite of my burger.

"Oh right, I'm sorry…" I said quietly, looking down at my burger.

"So what do you feel?" Fizz asked me as bluntly as he could.

"Well," I said turning to him and smiling, Fizz was still sniffling, recovering from crying. "Look Fizz, you're amazing, let me just start out with that. You're a better person than anyone in the whole league will ever get to know, and you're just so…adorable." I said looking down a blushing a bit. He put his warm, blue hand on my face, caressing my cheek.

"Anything else?" He asked, I nodded back.

"I love your eyes, they're so dark and green compared to the rest of your light blue body. I also love how your skin feels," I commented, feeling the hand that was caressing my face. "Fizz, you're just amazing, okay? Do…do you forgive me?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure, to be honest, Wukong," Fizz said looking down, still caressing my face. I leaned my face in, meeting my lips with his mouth. He moaned quietly as I did so, sliding my tongue into his mouth and feeling his tongue against mine. It felt so wonderful, and even tasted a bit…sweet. He pulled back. "Wukong, will you promise not do that to me again? I want to know that you are truly mine, and that I am truly yours." He said, looking into my eyes, his eyes glimmering a bit.

"I promise." I said back, leaning in and kissing his mouth again. He giggled a bit, wrapping both his arms around me as usual, and placing his chest against the side of my arm.

"Now, you should finish eating, Wukong. You kind of need a shower too." Fizz said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm starving. And hey, I have fur, it stinks by itself." I said, picking up my burger and taking a big bite out of it. I felt Fizz lean his head on my shoulder, nuzzling his face into my hoodie. I quickly ate my burger, placing my tray in it's designated spot. We made our way out of the mess hall and down the main hall to the Ionia hall. Yi was down there, coming towards us.

"Wukong." Yi said, coming and standing in front of us.

"Yes, Yi?" I asked him, he looked to Fizz and nodded his head.

"I see you guys resolved the issue, that is good." He said, I nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you." I said, he nodded and headed past us. We made our way into my room, closing the door behind us.

"What was that about?" Fizz asked me as I stripped off my clothes, letting my fur breath in the air.

"Yi is the person I went to when I left, he's the one that talked that stuff about confessing into me." I said, Fizz gave me a confused look.

"That's odd, looks like he was disturbed or annoyed by us being together." Fizz said, climbing up the tree to my canopy. He couldn't climb worth his life.

"What? No, not at all, he's the one that comforted me when I needed it." I said, he laughed.

"Sure, but, his face, it just looked…odd, I don't know, it's just, I'm not sure. Do you even know if Yi is okay with it? Did he directly say that?" Fizz asked, I had taken off all my clothes at this point.

"No, actually…" I said thinking. What if Yi wasn't approving of the relationship? What if my own master saw this whole ordeal as something bad? Or unhealthy?

"Then it's possible, Wukong. I don't want to worry you with the thoughts of your master, but it's possible." Fizz said from my canopy, lying down on it and snuggling in the blankets. What if he was right?

"I…I don't want that to bother me right now, Fizz. All that matters is that we made up? Alright? And my shower, too." I said laughing, Fizz laughed back.

"About that, where _are _you showering?" He asked me, looking around the room. I smirked and made my way to my wardrobe, going to the right side of it and pressing a button. The ceiling of my room moved, letting a showerhead come down. The green tiled floor moved aside too, showing a blue tiled floor underneath it, along with a drain.

"Fancy, huh?" I asked as the tiles moved away.

"Sure is!" Fizz said happily, jumping off the canopy and making his way to the newly appeared blue tile floor.

"It's custom made like everything in this room." I said going to the tile floor, Fizz was feeling it's coldness on his feet.

"It's pretty, cool, how do you get this thing started?" Fizz asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know? Do you want to shower with me?" I asked back, laughing.

"I don't really _need _a shower, but I can if you want." Fizz said looking up to me, smiling. I nodded back and made my way to the new rope hanging down near the edge of the blue square that was the shower. I pulled it, making the showerhead release water.

"It's always the same temperature, in between lukewarm and cold, exactly how I like it." I said coming to Fizz whose skin was becoming shiny and slipper with the water. I let the water fall on my fur, reaching down to my actual skin.

"It feels nice," Fizz said laying his hands out, palms up. He was letting the water soak into his skin. I came to Fizz, enveloping him in a hug. He moaned a bit as I did so, letting me touch his slippery skin with my furry hands. He felt so warm and smooth, almost like he would fall out of my grip on him. He pulled back, laughing. "Wow, we just barely made up and now we're ready to continue where we left at?" He said, grabbing at my tail and petting it. It made me shiver in pleasure, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, is that wrong?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No. If anything, I like it." He said, rubbing my wet tail against his face, this made me shiver a lot more, releasing chemicals into my body.

"T-That feels soooo nice." I said moaning as he did so.

"Really? I thought it would've hurt you." He said, rubbing the tail against the space between his two massive green eyes.

"Not when you do it so gently." I said, leaning over and kissing him, smashing the tail between us a bit.

"I'm glad you like that," He said after I broke the kiss, still rubbing my tail. I laughed back, leaning back behind me to grab the shampoo that was laying flat on the blue tile. It was small enough to fit under the green tile that would slide aside to reveal the blue tile. I poured some in my hands, lathering it around and then placing it on my head. The cool liquid felt so good along with the warm water. "What is that?" Fizz asked me, leaning over to me and grabbing at my tail again as I lathered my body down.

"Shampoo, it's what makes me smell so good." I said back to him, he laughed. He ran his finger through my head, grabbing some of it. He put it to his face.

"Oh yeah, that smells exactly like you." He said, taking in the fresh scent of the shampoo. I quickly did my whole shower routine mainly to be able to spend time with Fizz. Once I was done, I turned back to him, bringing him into my hug. I lifted him up from the ground, spinning him in the water. I gave him a kiss in the space between his eyes, making him laugh.

"You like that?" I asked, he nodded.

"It's a really sensitive area on my body, so it feels _really _nice." He said, rubbing at the space. I kissed it again, making him laugh.

"Well, thanks for telling me." I said, he nodded.

"Now we know each other's sensitive areas that aren't too private. Your tail and my space." He said lovingly, nuzzling his face into my chest. I had put him down now, letting the water fall on us slowly.

"Yes, it's always good to know the good buttons to push." I said back, laughing.

"Well," Fizz began, placing his hands on my chest and rubbing at it slowly, feeling the fur. "Shall we lay in bed for a while? I know it's kind of early to do that, but we've had a really rough day for the both of us." Fizz said looking up at me. I smiled at him, getting lost in his dark green eyes.

"Sure," I said making my way to the rope, yanking at it. The water immediately stopped. Fizz made his way to me, hugging me from the back. "You're in a sweet mood." I said, turning back around and facing the Fizz who was hugging at me.

"Yes I am, just that I really missed you, Wukong. I really thought you had lost all those feelings for me overnight, but now I understand why you felt the way you did. I truly feel sorry now for ever being a jerk about it." He said, nuzzling his face into my chest again.

"It was mainly me, Fizz." I said, kissing the top of his head and pulling his arms off me in a playful manner. I made my way to the wardrobe, pressing the same button. The green tile floors began to slide back into their original places, cover the blue tile of the 'shower' and retracting the shower head back into it's space. I pulled a towel out of the wardrobe and dried the dampness off of me, leaving my fur slightly wet. I made my way to my canopy, Fizz following me. I climbed up to the top, reaching my arm down for Fizz to take it. I helped him up on the canopy, falling down on it after lifting him up. Fizz pulled the blanket over us, turning to me. He sighed.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, looking at him.

"Your extremely sharply colored eyes, they're like a greenish yellow or something." He said looking at me. We were both on my massive pillow, turned to each other.

"I honestly don't know color they are." I said back, chuckling.

"Well, they're beautiful." He said scooting closer to me, his feet touching my thighs and his head touching me chest. He put both of his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my chest. I put one of my arms around him, feeling the somewhat slippery skin.

"Yours are too." I said quietly, kissing the top of his head. He reached his hand around behind me, grabbing my long tail and bringing it into both his hands that were around me and at my back. He was slowly caressing and feeling it, rubbing the fur. I shivered a bit, letting him do something so simple that felt so good.

"You really love that." He said, slowly caressing the tail in his hands. I let my tail go limp for him, not moving it or struggling against his hands.

"It just feels so g-good." I moaned quietly, letting him do so.

"Well, that's good," He said, reaching over and kissing my lips. "Because this is the simple stuff." He said, chuckling.

"Well the complex stuff is far away." I said, pulling one of my arms off of it's embrace on Fizz and onto the space between his eyes. He shivered a bit as I did.

"That's true." He said, taking one of his hands off of my tail and moving it to my lower back, running it back and forth and feeling my fur in his hands. I was running my finger on the cool skin of his space, knowing how good that made him feel. We felt so intimate and together right now, comfortable with each other. He moved his hands to my right hip, leaving it there. I could tell he was trying to get himself comfortable, his left hand on my hip and his right still feeling my tail. He scooted a bit lower, placing his head on my belly, his body rubbing up against my more personal spots.

"Be mine forever, Wukong?" Fizz asked in a sweet tone, nuzzling his face into my belly.

"Always." I said back, kissing the top of his head again. He moaned a bit, running the middle of his three fingers up and down my tail, slowly making my shiver.

I have never felt so comfortable.


	4. Expositions

"Wake uuuup." A voice said to me, shaking my softly. I could tell that it was Fizz. I opened my eyes and looked down at the little blue being in my arms.

"Good morning." I groaned. I rubbed my eyes with my hands in an attempt to fully wake up.

"So how did you sleep?" Fizz asked as he scooted up and paralleled his body to mine.

"Well, I guess. All that matters is that I'm awake." I said looking around the room. My thoughts were too preoccupied by Yi last night…

"I know you're lying." Fizz said bluntly, I sighed.

"How?" I asked curiously. I climbed down the tree and stepped on the cold green tile of my room. My room smelled a lot fresher this morning.

"I just do," Fizz said as he shrugged. He climbed down the tree in his awkward climbing pose, being too careful not to fall. "I know that's something's preoccupying your mind." Fizz said boldly, I made my way to my wardrobe and began to look for what to wear today.

"Alright, you're right. Something _is _preoccupying my mind." I said as I searched my wardrobe.

"Alright, what is it?" Fizz asked curiously, I sighed as I took out a plain white shirt with some silvery shorts.

"It's Yi." I said bluntly, looking at the clothes as I took them out.

"Alright, what about him?" Fizz asked curiously, folding his arms behind me. I could see him in the mirror that was inside the wardrobe.

"It's just…" I began as I began slipping the shirt over me. "That I'm worried about how he feels about this. About us." I explained, Fizz nodded.

"What are you worried about specifically?" Fizz asked, approaching me and the wardrobe. He began to look through it.

I sighed, thinking about how to explain something that was so important to me. "I worry that Yi sees this as an abomination, Fizz. I worry that Yi will end up cutting any communication with me, ending my training." I said looking down as I slipped on my jeans.

"Wukong," Fizz said as he looked through my wardrobe, taking out some clothes and studying them. "You don't have to worry, okay? You're being too dramatic, nothing's going to happen. For all we know, Yi envies what we have." Fizz explained, turning to me after I put on my jeans. He gave me a meek smile.

"You never know Fizz, this is the man that's been training me for as long as I can remember, yet I know nothing of. Yi is so unpredictable, Fizz. I just worry." I said, looking down. Fizz leaned up, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, Wukong, really. It's perfectly fine." He said, giggling.

I sighed. "I guess so." I said looking down. I couldn't get the thought of this out of my head. I really worried about this. An idea hit me, and I smiled big, making Fizz laugh. I turned back to my wardrobe, rummaging through it for what I wanted to get. It was at the bottom of the wardrobe, in a pile of clothes that I never wore. I rummaged through the pile and took it out, bringing it out so Fizz could see it.

"What is that?" He asked curiously, grabbing at the dark green thing.

"It's a scarf." I said, wrapping it around his neck. It was the exact same color as his green eyes. He gave me a weird look, grabbing at the scarf as I wrapped it around him.

"A scarf? I have never heard of such a thing, are you lying?" Fizz said curiously, rubbing the scarf against his face.

"No, I'm not. Usually people wear them during the winter to warm them up, but I thought that you'd look adorable with it, and you obviously are." I said, fixing the scarf in a specific way. One of the two ends was draped over his shoulder going behind, the other coming down to his hip on the front. He rubbed the front end on his face, giving off a little sigh.

"It smells exactly like you." He said, rubbing it against his cheek.

"That's odd, since I haven't touched the thing in quite some time." I said chuckling, he let go off the scarf end and brought his arms around me, giving me a hug.

"I love it, Wukong. It feels so warm and nice, it reminds me exactly like you." He spoke, his voice was a bit muffled by my body. I could feel the scarf rub up against my shirt.

"Well, you're welcome. You look lovely in a scarf." I said, hugging him back. He laughed quietly.

"Thanks. You want to go eat? I'm really hungry." Fizz said, I nodded.

"Sure, let's go." I said, kissing the space between his eyes. He flinched a bit and laughed. We made our way to the doorway and out to the Ionia hall. We made our way down the main hall to the mess hall, which was filled with people, loud talking and clanking of dishes was going on. We passed down the middle of the tables confidently, making our way to the line to get our food. No one was there so quickly grabbed our breakfast that consisted of an omelet with some sausages and bacon. It looked delicious. We looked around for anywhere to sit. I saw Yi at one of the tables, eating quietly alone. I never knew that YI didn't have anyone to be with.

"You want to go sit with him?" Fizz asked curiously behind me, I nodded. He was basically reading my mind. We made our way to Yi slowly, not trying to attract any attention, not like we cared though. We sat down next to him, Yi turned to me as I sat next to him, Fizz was next to me.

"Hello you two." Yi said to us, giving us a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hello." I said back awkwardly, Fizz giggled.

"How have you been, Yi?" Fizz asked in a happy tone. Yi gave a quiet chuckle.

"I have been great. You look very good today, Fizz." Yi said as he looked at us two, giving a slight nod. Fizz chuckled, petting the scarf around his neck.

"Thank you, it's amazing what these scarves do to you." Fizz said chuckling, he began to eat. Yi gave a nod back, turning back to his food to eat. I fumbled on the fork on my tray, nervous as what I was about to ask my own master.

"Y-Yi." I said quietly after swallowing some of my omelet, he gave a 'hmm?' sound.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, still focusing on his food.

"I wanted to ask you about this whole thing…" I said quietly, taking another bite of my omelet. I was shaking a bit and my heart was pounding.

"Oh? What exactly?" He asked back, I could hear Fizz happily eat his food to my left.

"Well…I wanted to ask you your honest opinion on my relationship, with Fizz." I said, Fizz didn't react to his name.

Yi gave me a slight nod, followed by him swallowing what he had in his mouth. "Well Wukong," Yi began slowly, thinking of his words carefully. "Why do you really want to know? If you do not mind me asking." Yi said trying to tread on his words carefully.

"Because I worry that you don't like the relationship. This morning I wasn't even thinking straight, I had told Fizz that I worried that you may even cut my training, I'm just so worried, you're like a hero to me, Yi." I said looking down at my food, Yi gave a quiet chuckle.

"Well thank you, Wukong. I wanted to tell you that I think your relationship is anything but positive and good, you needed an outlet, Wukong. You focused too hard on your training prior to this whole thing, even spending time with Fizz didn't fix anything. I'm glad everything's changed, I needed a break from telling you what to do all the time." Yi said chuckling a bit. I laughed back.

"So you have absolutely no issue with it?" I asked, Yi cleaned up his tray, turning to me.

"Not at all. I think it's good, and if anything, I wish I could hold a relationship as healthy as yours. It's only began, mind you, but the real relationship issues begin later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have finished eating." Yi said, giving me a nod. I nodded back. He got up and left the table. I turned back to Fizz who was hacking away at his omelet.

"You like that?" I asked curiously as he hacked at it, he nodded.

"It tastes so delicious, I like this food you guys eat." Fizz said, the scarf ends shook a bit as he hacked at it. I laughed back and began to dig into my omelet. I heard two people sit in front of us, so I turned up, seeing Volibear and Jax.

"Hiya." I said happily.

"Mind if we sit here?" Jax asked curiously, pointing his hand down at the table. They were already seated anyway.

"Not like I can say anything about it." I said, laughing. Volibear gave me a slight nod and began to eat his food. He had more food with him since he had to eat more, but I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual armor. He was basically naked, and he seemed pretty damn happy to be.

"That's true." Jax said, he had his usual heavy cloak thing that we wore to protect his face. I saw the fork enter it, making the food vanish. I always wondered what hid under it.

"So how are ya guys?" Fizz asked curiously to Volibear and Jax. Volibear was too focused on eating his food.

"We're been great." Jax said bluntly, I had known Jax and Volibear for as long as I can remember since I was inducted. They had always been really good friends, and Jax was somehow able to get through the wall that Volibear had when he first came. He would only speak to Tryndamere and Ashe when he first was inducted, but Jax somehow was able to see past that, and they created a relationship. I thought they were always an odd pair of buddies, since Jax was so different from Volibear. Jax enjoyed to talk, to make new friends and get along with people. Volibear on the other hand, always shut himself off from everyone. He wasn't one for talking to people he wasn't good friends with, and Jax was his only way to do so.

"That's great." Fizz said, shrugging to me.

"Oh hey, Wukong, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to go fishing with us tomorrow at the lake. Volibear and I get tired of being alone, so we enjoy other company. You can bring Fizz along too." Jax said, oblivious at the fact that he and I were more than friends.

"Oh sure, that sounds good." I said back, eating more of my omelet. I watched as Volibear quickly downed his food.

"You do have fishing poles, right?" Jax asked curiously, I nodded back.

"Two in fact, I always had in for when Yi decided to use them for training." I explained, Jax nodded back. Fizz was trying to get Volibear's attention as he ate, trying to do anything to coax the bear.

"Good, I guess we'll go after we all eat breakfast, sound good?" Jax asked as he turned to Fizz and Volibear, all four of us nodded. "Good, sounds like a plan." Jax said, digging into his food again.

"Voli?" Fizz asked to Volibear, in a teasing down. "Why don't you ever talk? I am intrigued to hear what you have to say." Fizz said across the table to Volibear.

He gave a grunt. "Why must you annoy me?" Volibear asked in his deep-toned voice.

"You just seem like an interesting person, Voli." Fizz said, Volibear quickly spoke up after.

"It's Volibear, not Voli." Volibear said to Fizz who giggled.

"You're Voli to me. Now, you seem like an interesting person, I've always wanted to get to know you." Fizz said to the bear, he gave off another grunt.

"Well, that isn't happening." Volibear said back, Fizz gave back a sigh.

"I will somehow, trust me." Fizz said, moving his gaze back down to his food. He began to eat again. Jax turned back to me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered, not trying to get Volibear's attention.

"Yes, always. You get used to it." Jax whispered back, I shrugged.

"Now," Volibear spoke up, getting up. "I am finished, do you want me to wait for you to do our plans for the day?" Volibear asked down to Jax, he shook his head.

"Go ahead and start, it won't kill anyone." Jax said back, Volibear nodded and headed away from the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you and Volibear…more than friends or something? It almost seems like it." I said, Jax shook his head.

"Not at all. Do we give off that vibe?" Jax asked curiously, I laughed.

"A bit. It's just that after Fizz and I learned that we had feelings for each other, we learned that any two people can basically end up falling in love." I said turning to Fizz who had finished his food. He smiled at me and got up to take his tray away.

"Wait, what? You two…are in love?" Jax asked curiously, I laughed.

"Yes, is that an issue?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow. I hoped for him to say no, I wanted to be able to show Fizz how much I cared for the pride of the relationship.

"Not at all," Jax said finishing his food. "If anything, it seems appropriate. Almost perfect." Jax explained, I nodded trying to understand how that worked.

"How so?" I asked curiously, he chuckled.

"I really don't know how to explain. Just take the compliment." Jax said, laughing. Fizz sat back down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me like he usually did, placing his chest to the side of my arm.

"Alright." I said back, laughing. Fizz was nuzzling his face into the side of my arm, his scarf covering his neck. He looked so adorable with it on.

"You see, you guys are adorable together," Jax said as he stood up with his tray in his hands. "If you'll excuse me, I am done." Jax said leaving the table, Fizz stopped nuzzling my arm.

"Awkward?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Not at all." I said back, laughing. Fizz let go off me so I could get up and take my tray to the designated place for them. We made our way out of the now empty mess hall and down the main hall to the Ionia hall. No one was down the hall as usual, so we made our way to my room, quickly closing the door behind us as we entered the room. Fizz made his way to my wardrobe and took of his scarf, placing it into the wardrobe.

"Feels good to be back, and for some reason I'm excited to go fishing tomorrow, even though fishing is more of a chore for me." Fizz said laughing.

"And you want to get to know Volibear more, huh?" I asked as I began to take off my shirt. I liked to be naked, especially when I spent time with Fizz.

"Yes, I really do. He's so mysterious and stuff." Fizz explained, I nodded as I took off my jeans.

"Why is that though? Volibear never seemed like a happy person to me, and you go off and try your best to get him to open up." I said to Fizz, he chuckled.

"I feel like he needs an outlet or something, and Jax doesn't seem to fulfill it. I'm not exactly sure, but he's just…Volibear, you know? To best honest, if you weren't mine, I'd try my best to get with Volibear." Fizz said nervously, not trying to offend me. I laughed it off.

"Thanks." I said, laughing more.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in an offensive way, Wukong. It's just, he's so…mysterious, but don't worry, I won't go and end up doing anything that ruins the relationship." Fizz said, giggling.

"Good. What's up with you and furry animals anyway?" I asked climbing up the tree to my canopy. Fizz followed, climbing up the tree in his awkward way.

"I don't know to be honest. I think it's just that it's the closest I can get to my species? I mean scales like Renekton's gross me out, skin like Ezreal's is too similar yet not to mine, and metal like Blitzcrank's is just too…dead." Fizz explained, I laughed.

"You do notice that all the people you named are male, if you can count Blitzcrank as having a gender." I said to Fizz, he lay inside my bed and shrugged.

"It appear so, I guess I was always destined to end up with someone male. It doesn't bother me nor does it make me too happy, it's just who I am. What about you, Wukong? Have you always had the feelings for me? Or anyone else, too." Fizz asked me, I shrugged.

"For you, it was quite a while. But for anyone else, it never really happened. I never really thought of anyone like the way I think about you before, so I guess you're the one that opened me up to know who I truly am." I said lying next to Fizz. He smiled at me.

"That's good, now I don't want you to worry about the whole Volibear thing, I was out of place to say that." He said as he came closer to me, bringing his warm arms around me. He placed his hand on my tail again, rubbing it slowly.

"I understand," I said leaning in and kissing the space between his eyes. He flinched a bit, sending shivers up his spine. "It's just who you are." I said, kissing him once more. He scooted his body closer to mine, leaving no space between our bodies.

"Wukong, if you don't mind me asking… Does it bother you when I get this close? I mean, I can feel everything…" He said chuckling to himself.

"Not at all, as long as it doesn't bother you." I said back, kissing the top of his head.

"Nope. Just that anatomy of other beings is weird, to be honest. I don't understand it." He said back, shrugging.

"I don't understand _your _anatomy." I said back, bringing one of my arms around him.

"Me neither." He said back, laughing. I laughed back and leaned down, touching my lips against his. He happily joined me, pressing his tongue against my lip. I moaned a bit as he did so, opening my mouth to let his tongue in. I could feel him slowly stroke the end of my tail, feeling the fur on his warm, blue hands. I felt him bit down at bit on my lips as he stuck his tongue into my mouth, feeling his tongue against mine. He pulled back a bit, giggling.

"What?" I asked, he laughed again.

"Nothing." He said, kissing me again on my mouth. He laid his head flat on the pillow, giving me a smile.

"What?" I asked again, I had a feeling he had something up.

"Nothing, really. Just that I always feel the change when we start kissing and stuff, especially when my body's so close to yours." Fizz said innocently, laughing. I blushed a bit, knowing that he had felt it first hand.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked back, feeling my cheeks hotness. I lay my head flat on the pillow too, turning to Fizz and smiling.

"Nothing," He said again, leaning in and kissing me. "Like I said, I don't understand the anatomy." Fizz said again, bringing his body close to mine again, letting my side touch his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his face up to my side, smelling my fur.

"Well okay, if you say it's nothing, then I guess it's nothing." I said back, kissing the top of his head. He lay his head flat on my chest, listening to my heartbeat as he usually did.

"Cuddling with you always makes me tired enough to fall asleep. It's pretty early to go to bed, but I feel like I'm ready to do so." He said, nuzzling his face into my fur.

"Then go ahead, I can too." I said back, kissing the top of his head. I moved my hand down to his back, feeling the smooth, soft skin. It felt so good and perfect. It had no bumps or wrinkles in it.

"Alright." He said back, nuzzling his face into my side, still. I brought my other arm around him and brought him closer to me and kissed the top of his head one more time. I could really get used to this feeling that Fizz brought over me.


	5. New Feelings

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, got sidetracked...**

**Although, this chapter is longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Also, I wanted to add that, as much as I hate begging for reviews, I really would like some at this point. My confidence on this story isn't very high, and I feel as though no one's interested, even with the two new author follows I got these past two days. It's just mainly for me to know that I still have readers.**

**And other than that, I wanted to add that this is where the M ratedness starts, if you could call it that. I consider it M rated, but you never know.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I could hear lots of shuffling and stuff closing when I woke up. I wondered where all this noise was coming from? I opened my eyes and looked around the room, Fizz no longer was curled up next to me.

"Fizz?" I asked, looking around the room. He was rummaging through my wardrobe. He looked back from the wardrobe, giggling.

"Oh hi, good morning." Fizz said to me, coming towards me in my canopy.

"Good morning…if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, making my way down the tree to the green tile floor.

"Looking for anything that I could wear, anything at all." Fizz said, turning back around, still rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Like?" I asked back, approaching Fizz.

"Like these." He said turning back around. He had a pile of scarves and hats in his arms.

"Wow, I did not know I had that many different accessories." I said looking at his ams, I laughed.

"Well you do. Do you mind at all if I decide to wear them? Maybe even…keep it?" Fizz asked curiously, dropping the pile on the floor and rummaging through it.

"Sure, although it seems to be really early…" I said quietly, looking around the room.

"We _did _go to bed early," Fizz said looking through the pile. "What should I wear?" Fizz asked, looking through the pile.

"See, you're thinking like a usual clothes wearer if you wonder what to wear." I said chuckling. I made my way to Fizz and the clothes on the floor, I rummaged through the pile. Lots of the scarves where striped, a few were just plain. I wondered where I got so many scarves, along with the few hats in the pile.

"Well, I guess that's good." Fizz said nervously, scratching the tentacles on the back of his head.

"Here," I said grabbing one of the scarves from the pile, it was a black and yellow, almost like a bee. I wrapped it around his neck, putting both of the ends of the scarf in front. "There, you look adorable." I said, leaning in and kissing the space between his eyes.

"Thanks." He said back, kissing my lips.

"Do you think breakfast is served this early in the day?" I asked curiously, Fizz thought to himself.

"It should be. The things or people that make the food basically only make food their whole lives. I'm not really sure _what _makes the food." Fizz said chuckling, he smelled my scarf.

"Hopefully." I said back as I rummaged through my wardrobe for what to wear. I ended up settling with a black shirt with some deep-yellow shorts, it was almost the exact shades of the scarf Fizz was wearing.

"Wow, we're matching." Fizz said after I put on my clothes, I turned back around and chuckled.

"I kind of planned it out, but whatever." I said back, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Well, shall we go eat?" Fizz asked me, I nodded and I took his arm in mine. We made our way out of my room and to the Ionia hall, which was dark. I could see that it was early morning, since the main hall was dimly lit. We made our way down to the main hall, looking out to the front. It was barely dawn. We turned left to the mess hall, which was eerily empty. I could see some steaming food on the line, ready to eat.

"Wow you were right." I said a bit loudly, my voice echoed in the empty mess hall. We made our way to the line and grabbed our food, which was some hash browns with eggs and some bacon and stuff. It was a good looking breakfast, but it looked light. We sat down at the table closest to the line, facing the entrance of the mess hall. The mess hall was quiet for once, but it felt really eerie and dead. We began to eat in the quiet room, when we heard two people walk in. We looked up from our trays to see Jax and Volibear come in.

"Good morning." Fizz shouted across the mess hall as they entered.

"Good morning to you, too." Jax said as they made their way to the food line. They got their food and sat across us, Fizz across Volibear and Jax across me. Just like yesterday.

"So what are you guys awake?" I asked curiously to them, Jax chuckled.

"To go fishing, duh! You're supposed to go early, I'm surprised you guys were awake, I had forgotten to tell you two to get up early, but is seems that you already did so." Jax said chuckling, Fizz giggled.

"What are the odds?" Fizz asked, eating some of his hash brown.

"Yeah, I'm glad that it turned out like this. I really did not want to wait." Jax said, Volibear nodded.

"Well I'm excited to go fishing." I said bluntly, Jax nodded.

"We are too. Well, don't you two look adorable." Jax said to us, chuckling.

"Thanks." Fizz said back, petting at his scarf.

"If you don't mind me asking, why _do _you two match?" Volibear asked, clueless was to what was going on.

"Uhm…" I began, I was scared to tell Volibear. He was always seen as one of the most toughest and walled up of the league.

"Because we love each other very much so." Fizz said bluntly, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I blushed and scratched at the back of my head nervously, watching Volibear's reaction. He shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." He said, shrugging again and eating some of his breakfast.

"That went better than expected." I whispered across the table to Jax, Volibear and Fizz oblivious to what I said.

"I agree. I expected a little bit more of a Volibear reaction. That was extremely neutral. Just goes to show how good he's at hiding stuff." Jax whispered back, I nodded.

"Volibear, do you mind elaborating on 'I guess that makes sense?'" I asked, looking to Volibear. I was hoping I wouldn't send the bear into a rage. He shrugged again. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual armor again, just him and his polar bear body.

"I don't know." He said, eating more of his breakfast. I wasn't going to be able to coax anything out of him.

"Alright I guess." I said back, eating more of my food. Jax laughed.

"Don't worry, he's always like this." He said aloud.

"I can see." I said back, Volibear didn't pay attention to what we were saying. Fizz had finished up quickly and had already placed his tray.

"So Voli." Fizz said, Volibear gave off a sigh.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Fizz and Volibear had a sort of love-hate relationship already, it was funny to watch.

"How are you going to fish, Voli? Going to go in and dive with me or use one of those human poles?" Fizz asked curiously, Volibear actually gave a quiet chuckle.

"I rather dive, but using those poles is always an interesting experience, Jax has taught me a few times to use it. Not all that good." He admitted, eating more of his food.

"I see, I see. You should teach me." Fizz said, Volibear shrugged.

"Sure," He said back. Volibear got up and placed his tray in it's designated spot. He cam towards the table. "Want me to get the poles now?" Volibear asked Jax, he nodded.

"Yes please." Jax said, Volibear nodded back and made his way out of the mess hall. I turned to Fizz.

"Mind getting the poles since you're finished?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Sure, where are they?" he asked curiously.

"Behind the wardrobe," I said, Fizz nodded and made his way out of the mess hall. I turned back to Jax. "What a group of people we are." I said to Jax, he nodded.

"Yep. It's weird seeing you two interact, Fizz and you. It reminds me of Volibear and I." He said, I gave him a confused look.

"How so? You two aren't romantically involved." I said back, thinking about what he meant.

"How close you two are. If you can believe it, Volibear and I are just as close as you two, probably more." Jax said, I clicked my tongue.

"Hmm, you don't give off a vibe that says so." I said to Jax, he shrugged.

"When you get close enough to someone, being in the silent company of them is just as comforting. Volibear and I have already reached that point." Jax said to me, I nodded.

"How long have you known each other?" I asked him, he thought.

"Longer than we both can remember. We don't even remember how we met. And it all started since we were both outcasts." Jax said, my eyes shot open in surprise. That word…outcasts. It was exactly what Fizz and I were.

"Oh, I see." I said nervously, Jax gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I shook my head, not trying to make this awkward.

"Just that Fizz and I became friends because of the same thing…being outcasts. Now look at us…" I said quietly, looking down at the table. Jax laughed it off.

"Oh. Well, trust me, that isn't happening with Volibear. Volibear is as shut as shut-in." Jax said, laughing.

"I thought it was never going to happen between Fizz and I, look at us now." I said, Jax gave a 'hmmm' noise.

"Alright. Even if Volibear had any sort of affections for me, I have absolutely none for him in that way. I don't see us as that, we're as close as two friends can be, and nothing more." Jax said, I nodded.

"Okay, sure," I began, I could hear Fizz give off a few sounds down the main hall as he struggled to bring the poles. I chuckled internally. "So, how are you two outcasts anyway?" I asked curiously, it felt good to be with someone else other than Fizz that understood the feeling.

"Volibear is obvious, he's a massive polar bear!" Jax said laughing. "I, on the other hand, have always been mysterious to the league and everyone that knows it. It basically made me an outcast, so yeah, fun stuff," Jax said sighing, I nodded. "What about you?" He asked curiously, I breathed in. Fizz walked into the mess hall with the poles dragging behind him.

"Well Fizz has always been new to the surface world, so it made him an outcast. And because most of the league doesn't like him for his history at Bilgewater." I said, Jax nodded.

"Issues with the league's opinions, sheesh." Jax said in a disappointed tone. I nodded.

"And then I because all the league's Ionians didn't see me as one of their 'high powered, wise people,'" I said, Jax nodded. "So yeah, it _is _fun stuff." I said, Fizz made his way to the table, dropping the poles behind me.

"There." Fizz said. I turned to him, handing me my tray.

"Want to take it for me, please?" I asked, he nodded and took the tray from my hands, taking it to the line.

"Sure." He happily said to me, smiling and taking it gladly. I smiled back. I got this massive urge to hug him. I saw the massive mass that was Volibear come into the mess hall, holding the two poles in his left paw.

"Got 'em, we free to go now?" Volibear asked as he approached the table.

"Why not?" Jax responded, getting up and making his way to place his tray where it was supposed to go. Once he got back he took one of the poles from Volibear, turning back to Fizz and I. "Ready to go?" He asked, I nodded and took the two poles. I knew that Fizz couldn't carry them himself. I saw that he had also brought his trident, I had forgotten about it.

"Yes we are." I said turning back to Fizz, kissing him.

"Let's go then." Jax said as Volibear left the mess hall. We followed Jax out of the mess hall and down the main hall, down the massive staircase and to the asphalt that was in front of the institute. I saw that the sun was appearing out of the horizon, morning was actually beginning. We began to make our way through the massive field in front of the institute. I knew that the lake was past it, but I wasn't exactly sure how far.

"So Voli," Fizz began as we walked, he was to me left, Volibear was next to Fizz then Jax was next to Volibear. "How have ya been?" Fizz asked curiously, Volibear shrugged. It was always fun to watch Fizz endlessly annoy and bore Volibear the special way he did. He was slowly opening Volibear up to him, which I think was a skill that Fizz had. He was always good at making new friends.

"Great I guess." He said shrugging, Fizz chuckled.

"Alright. So do you miss your home back up at Freljord? I know I miss the sea here and there…" Fizz said quietly, Volibear didn't react.

"Sometimes. I miss the frigid coldness sometimes, but sometimes it's actually good to be away," Volibear said, looking down at Fizz who was lamenting the thought of his home. He frowned. "What's wrong?" Volibear asked Fizz, who shook the thoughts away.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I miss the little knowledge I have of my home and people." Fizz said, sniffling a bit. I curled one of my arms around him, bringing his body closer to mine.

"It's okay." I whispered to him, kissing the top of his smooth face. Volibear kept his gaze on Fizz, processing what was happening. Fizz sobbed a bit into my arm. This time he couldn't hold back the tears as he thought about it.

"I-I didn't know about y-your history." Volibear said, stuttering over his words. We had gone up a hill now, now being able to see the large lake off in the distance.

"I-It's okay," Fizz said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. It was his way of thanking me. "You didn't know." Fizz said, looking up at Volibear and smiling. I saw Volibear crack a very time smile.

"Okay." He said back, not knowing what to say now. We continued the walk to the lake in quiet, not talking to each other. All we could hear was the quiet water of the lake we were approaching. Once we reached it, we went to certain spot that Jax led us to. He said that it was the best place to fish at the whole lake.

"So how do you work these things?" Fizz said as he dangled his feet off a small rock edge of the lake, his feet were in the water. He was fiddling with the pole.

"Let me show you." Volibear said, approaching Fizz. He sat down next to him, crossing his legs. He grabbed Fizz's pole and began to show him how the odd thing worked. Jax and I were a few feet away from them, baiting our lines.

"Wow, I have never seen Volibear open up to someone so quickly." Jax said as he put the worm on his hook.

"I can't believe how well Fizz got Volibear to be nice." I said back to Jax, chuckling.

"Well, I'm glad that Volibear doesn't see Fizz in a bad light." Jax said, I heard Fizz groan.

"This is too complicated." Fizz said groaning, Volibear gave off a small chuckled.

"It's how it is, Fizz." Volibear said shrugging, Fizz got up quickly, grabbing his trident.

"I'll fish the way I have always known." Fizz said cockily, diving into the water with his trident. I laughed at his actions. Volibear got back up and turned to Jax and I, shrugging.

"What a character." He said, shrugging once more. I laughed.

"You get used to it, he'll probably bring back lots of fish, he was basically born for it." I said, Volibear nodded.

"You guys mind manning four poles?" Volibear asked, Jax nodded.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Jax asked Volibear.

"Because I'm going to join the blue being." Volibear said. I was surprised that he was going to do such a thing, go and spend time with a person who annoyed a lot out of him.

"Sure, go ahead." I said, Volibear nodded and made his way to the stone edge that Fizz dived off. He jumped in, splashing a bunch of water into the air. He swam dived down after hitting the water, disappearing.

"Them two." Jax said, laughing.

"Tell me about it. I swear, Volibear is going to become a closer friend than me." I said, laughing.

"You're not really his friend anymore, more like his lover." Jax said bluntly, making his way to the stone end where Fizz and Volibear dived. He threw his line into the lake.

"That's true." I said following him and standing next to him. Jax propped up his fishing line against some rocks and retrieved another pole, throwing the line in.

"So does it bother you how close Fizz is getting to Volibear?" Jax asked me, I shook my head.

"Not at all, Fizz has every right to do so. Although yesterday he admitted that if he didn't have me, he'd try to woo Volibear." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Does that bother you at all?" Jax asked me, I thought about it for a second.

"Not really, as long as he doesn't actually do it. But I am actually a bit nervous that he may do it, but I know Fizz wouldn't." I said, Jax nodded. I propped up my fishing pole and threw the line of the other fishing line I brought. I saw Fizz's scarf appear on the surface of the water, floating there.

"Isn't that Fizz' scarf?" Jax asked, patiently watching the waters. The sun was actually up now, warming us up.

"Yes it is…" I said quietly, watching it. "It's nothing to worry about, obviously. Fizz can't drown, and there's no sharks in this lake at all." I said, Jax laughed.

"That's true, you should go retrieve it though, just so it doesn't get all wet and stuff." Jax said, I shrugged back at him.

"Sure, but I don't want to get my clothes wet." I said, Jax laughed.

"You think naked animals bother me? My best friend is a naked animal, Wukong. I'm used to it." Jax said to me, I laughed.

"That's true," I said back at him and slipped off my shirt. Jax watched the lake as I undressed behind him, letting my fur breath in the fresh outside air. "I'll be back." I said to Jax, he nodded. I dangled my feet off the stone edge, and dropped my body in the water mass. I swam to the scarf, focused on retrieving it before anything happened to it. As I swam I could see Volibear swim underneath me, moving gracefully underwater. It looked odd to see him move so effortlessly, it wasn't something Volibear did on land. I safely swam to the scarf and grabbed it in my hand. I felt something grab my leg, so I looked down and saw Fizz yanking at my leg. I pulled my body underneath the surface of the water to do what Fizz wanted. He grabbed my hand underwater and started swimming, easily leading me underwater. He was making his way down to the lakebed. I could hold my breath long enough to be able to swim where he was leading me. I watched as some fish swam by us, passing us without giving a care of what a mammal as doing underwater. We started approaching a hole in the lakebed, and I wondered if that's where we were doing. I could feel my lungs struggle a bit, needing air soon.

Fizz could sense that, and began swimming faster, going down to the hole. We swam down it. I could see that the water mass continued on far beyond the hole, but Fizz led me to the side of the hole, where I could see a room through the water. It seemed that the water was being held back be some invisible force, basically giving having a wall of water when inside the room. We entered the room, falling down from the top of the water wall.

"Ow." I said, getting up and looking around the massive cave room.

"Yeah, you get used to falling on that thing." Fizz said, sticking his hand into the water mass, there seemed to be some kind of invisible wall holding back the water, making it look like a solid mass of water being held back.

"How does this thing even work?" I asked, sticking my hand into the water mass like some kind of pool. I shook my body to get the excess water off of my fur.

"Magic, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Fizz asked, laughing.

"It should be, it's pretty cool. It's like a personal tank of some sort." I said turning back around to face the room. It was a massive round room, with a giant pool of water in the middle, I could see a bad on the far wall across from where I was. Some coral was in the room, gladly growing on the cave floor.

"Thanks. So, this is where I live." Fizz said walking towards the room and around the pool. I could see a table off in some corner, along with some couches towards the left. This room was massive, and it seemed to be relatively small. I saw Fizz's trident had some fish, two on one of the prongs and one on the other two.

"Wow you really caught some fish." I said laughing, Fizz nodded.

"It's my skill. So I just wanted to show you my room." Fizz said turning back around and towards me.

"It's nice, although why did you want to show me this room?" I asked curiously, Fizz hugged me, feeling the somewhat wet fur in his blue fingers.

"Because I was hoping we could spend the night here." Fizz said quietly, I nodded.

"Sure, if you want." I said back, Fizz chuckled.

"Sounds good. Now, you want to head back up? I'm hungry and Jax may be worried about us now." Fizz said, I laughed.

"Probably, yeah, let's go." I said, sighing a bit. Fizz nodded and took my hand, walking to the water wall behind us. We went into the water followed be, and we began to swim up the massive hole. We began to swim up the hole quickly. I could see that the sun was high in the sky at this point, lighting up the whole lake a light blue. We quickly same up passing some fishes, and easily broke the surface of the lake. I could see Jax and Volibear at the fishing spot, sitting there and waiting.

"Here's your scarf." I said to Fizz, handing him the soaking thing.

"Thanks." He said chuckling. He wrapped around his neck and began making his way to Jax and Volibear.

"Where were you two?" Jax shouted.

"Fizz's house!" I shouted back, he nodded. We made our way to the stone ledge and brought ourselves up.

"So what are you guys waiting for?" I asked curiously, shaking off some of the water.

"You two." Jax said bluntly, I chuckled.

"Well we're back, we brought lots of fish." I said, Volibear gave off a little chuckle.

"Good, since neither of us were lucky enough to get anything." Volibear said, I could see that he was still a bit wet.

"Well we got four fish, not sure if that'll be enough." Fizz said, looking at the fish on his trident.

"Should be, let's go to the barbecue pit things to cook 'em." Jax said, we nodded. We all made our way to the barbecue pits at the right of the lake, walking around it's pristine water.

"Did anyone else get here while we were gone?" I asked curiously, Jax nodded.

"I saw Twitch around here, along with Ezreal and Caitlyn, but we haven't seen them since." Jax said as we approached the benches near the pits. We sat down at one of the benches while Jax began to start up the fire at the pit.

"This'll be a good meal, I guess." Jax said, laughing.

"Did anyone bring plates or anything?" I asked curiously, Volibear brought a cooler up on the table. "The crap? When did you guys bring that?" I asked, laughing.

"It's always been here with us." Volibear said, laughing. He brought out plates and a massive carton of some type of juice, along with some cups.

"Wow, you guys are good at hiding things." I said to Volibear. Fizz was helping Jax place the fish on the pit, getting it cooked and everything.

"Coolers are a necessity when fishing, Wukong. Of course we'd bring one." Volibear said bluntly, I laughed.

"Since when are you one for talking directly to me?" I asked curiously, Volibear shook his head.

"Don't really know," Volibear said turning to Fizz and Jax. "It's probably Fizz." Volibear said.

"He does that to you." I said, laughing to Volibear.

"He sure does. Is it ready yet?" Volibear asked Fizz and Jax at the pit. Jax flicked his hand in the air to dismiss him. "Guess not." Volibear said back to me.

"You tell me, Volibear. Why does Fizz have this massive power over you?" I asked curiously to him, he shrugged.

"Absolutely no idea. Fizz is different, that can be it." Volibear said, watching Fizz and Jax. My stomach churned, I feared that maybe Volibear was falling for Fizz.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, Volibear. Is it a sort of…love type of feeling you get for Fizz?" I asked. I wanted to know that nothing could be of jeopardy.

"What? No, not at all, Wukong. Really, don't worry about your relationship with Fizz. It's absolutely concrete. I don't want you to worry about it at all." Volibear said in a calm tone to me.

"Alright." I said quietly, looking down at the table. I saw Volibear reach his massive arm across the table, placing it on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wukong. I know how careful you are with your relationship, but there's nothing to worry about." He said in an assuring tone. It was weird to see this side of Volibear.

"Since when are you compassionate?" I asked, laughing.

"Always, I just don't show it. I get tired of keeping my tough façade, it's nice to end it." Volibear said, crossing his arms and leaning a bit back.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you decided to stop your whole angry thing." I said, laughing, Volibear nodded.

"It feels good, too." Volibear said, Jax came and grabbed the plates, heading back to the pit.

"Guess they're almost done." I said, laughing.

"Hopefully, although I'll need to eat a lot more back at the institute, one or two fish is not enough for me." He said in his rough tone.

"Probably." I said back, chuckling. Jax and Fizz approached the table with plates in their hands, we could see the cooked fish placed on two of the plates, stacked on top of each other.

"Here you guys go, feel free to eat as many of the four fish we got." Jax said, laughing. Volibear brought out a bag of some type of chips, placing them on the table.

"You can never have too much food." He said, opening it and taking some of the chips in his massive paw. Fizz sat next to Volibear and happily ate his cooked fish.

"Well, cooking it was a great idea." Fizz said happily, eating at the fish.

"Of course." Jax said bluntly, I laughed. I grabbed a plate and grabbed on one of the fish, placing it on. It smelled so good. I began to tear at the cooked flesh, putting it in my mouth. It tasted so fresh and good.

"Wow, this is good." I said, eating more of it.

"Yep." Jax said cockily, Volibear was too focused on his food, eating at his fish and some of the chips in the bag quickly. Fizz inched closer to Volibear, dragging his plate with him.

"Yes?" Volibear asked curiously, looking down at the blue being as he got closer.

"Nothing, just felt really far away from you." Fizz said innocently, laughing. Volibear nodded back, eating more of his fish.

"Is Fizz getting at anything?" Jax whispered to me, I laughed.

"I'm not even sure, Fizz is just…Fizz." I said, Fizz inched even more closer to Volibear who chuckled. Fizz inched closer to Volibear until he was touching the side of his massive body, Volibear reacted a bit to his touch.

"Fizz," Volibear said turning to Fizz and looking down at him. "Really, what are you getting at?" He asked curiously, Fizz chuckled. I couldn't help but watch, speechless of the move that Fizz was pulling on Volibear.

"I-I don't know." Fizz said quietly, looking down at the bench. I cleared my throat, trying to get words out.

"Fizz…w-what are you doing? Honestly?" I asked, Fizz kept his gaze down.

"I-I don't know." He said again, wrapping his arms around Volibear. His arms barely reached around Volibear's hips. Fizz placed his head on Volibear's furry belly, burying it into is. Volibear didn't know how to react, awkwardly placing his arms around Fizz's body. He towered over him. Fizz began to quietly sob into Volibear's body. It made my heart ache. I couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Fizz…" I said quietly, looking down at me food. Fizz turned his gaze to me, his eyes teary.

"I-I'm sorry Wukong. I don't know what's wrong." He said, getting closer to Volibear who had bent his chest down, enveloping Fizz's body in his fur. I placed my head on my hands, covering my face. I could feel the tears slowly begin to build up. I began sobbing into my hands, I felt heartbroken. Why was Fizz doing such a thing. I could hear Jax whisper something, Volibear gave off a grunt. I could hear Volibear whisper something, and I hear someone get up. I looked up from my hands. I saw Fizz get out from Volibear's embrace, coming towards me.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, coming to me and hugging me. I placed my head on the top of his, sobbing into it. He wrapped his arms around my, bringing his body closer to mine. "I'm so sorry, Wukong. I don't know what came over me, I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it to be anything." He said, kissing my kiss. Volibear awkwardly cleared his throat, I sobbed louder, letting the tears stream down my furry face.

I sniffled and kissed the top of my head. "I don't what came over me either." I said kissing the top of his head too. He leaned up and planted a kiss on my lips, making me laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just that something overtook me." He said, kissing me once more, I turned and saw Volibear and Jax on the other bench, awkwardly looking around.

"S-Sorry," I said, letting go of Fizz. "We totally made this awkward, especially for Volibear." I said chuckling, wiping some tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry, it happens…I guess." Volibear said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"We should finish eating," I said, turning my gaze down to my fish. Everyone nodded and we began to eat again. The thought of Fizz hugging Volibear stayed in the back of my head, making me think. Did Fizz want Volibear? I turned to Fizz, placing my arms on his shoulders. "I'm going to ask you a question okay?" I whispered to him, he nodded his head. "Be honest. Do...do like Volibear more than you should? Honestly?" I whispered, Fizz turned his gaze down, I could tell Volibear and Jax couldn't hear me, they were too busy talking and eating amongst themselves.

"I don't know. I guess." He said quietly, I lifted his head up to look at mine, and planted a kiss on it, biting a bit. He let off a little moan, placing his hands around me and rubbing the fur on my back. It was such a passionate kiss, but I could feel the awkwardness emanate from Jax and Volibear.

"Well, we're uhh, done…eating. We'll leave you two alone," Jax said getting up and grabbing at their plates and the cooler. "Let's go Volibear, you two enjoy yourselves." Jax said as they left, Fizz and I were too focused on our kiss, biting and wrapping our tongues at each other. I felt Fizz's hands come back around to my chest, and inch lower until I felt him grab at me. I flinched in reaction. I pulled back from the kiss.

"F-Fizz, what are you doing?" I asked, panicked. I smacked at his arm softly, the act surprised me.

"Sorry," He said back, looking down. "Got carried away. We even drove Jax and Volibear off." He said, looking down meekly. I kissed the top of his head.

"I overreacted. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." I said chuckling, I looked up at the sky, seeing that the sunset had started.

"Really?" He asked back, placing his hands on my chest, rubbing the fur softly. I laughed, pulling his arms off.

"Why don't we clean up the little mess that Volibear and Jax left and go to your house room thing? Hmmm?" I asked, Fizz nodded. We picked up our plates with some unfinished fish and made our way to the nearest trashcan, dumping them in. We began making our way back to our fishing spot so I could grab my clothes.

"Where are we going to do with them?" Fizz asked curiously looking at the clothes in my arms. I chuckled in threw them into a nearby bush, hiding them in it's leaves.

"Leave it here for tomorrow when we head back to the institute, that sound good?" I asked approaching Fizz and grabbing at his scarf. I rubbed the end on my face, feeling it's rough texture from getting all wet.

"Sure," He said back approaching the stone edge where we had dived earlier. "You want to go know?" Fizz asked yawning. "I'm tired." He said, giving off a giggle.

"Yes." I said back, approaching Fizz at the edge. We dived into the cold water, making our way down to the lakebed to go to the hole. It was a bit harder to see it this time around, but Fizz had no trouble locating it, leading me to it. We went down the hole quickly, turning to the wall to his cavern. We reached the end of the water mass, falling into the room. This time it didn't hurt as much.

"Finally." I said back, standing up.

"Feels good to be back." Fizz said, raising his arms up to take in the feeling of the room. I chuckled. Fizz began to make his way around the massive water pool in the middle of the room, going to the far end of the room to his bed. I followed him, looking around curiously as we did. I looked into the pool which seemed to lead down into an underground lake of some sort. It looked deep. We approached Fizz's bed which was made of coral. It looked plain, only having a pillow, but the bed itself looked really soft.

"No blankets, huh?" I asked approaching the bed. I placed my hand on the bed, feeling the softness of it.

"I do have some, I just don't usually use them." Fizz said back going to the right to the coral dresser. He opened one of the massive drawers with ease, taking out a massive quilt. He brought it back to the bed, throwing it on it.

"Thanks." I said back, laughing. He laughed back and placed his trident on the floor, going to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and began to unfold the blanket. I stood near the bed watching him.

"You can come on, you know." Fizz said, laughing. I nodded back and got on the bed, it was really soft and comfortable.

"Wow this thing is _really _comfortable." I said, laughing. He nodded.

"Tell me about it," He said, coming closer to me, wrapping his arms around. The wetness of his skin was gone now, but my own fur was still a bit wet. "You're so comfortable when you're somewhat wet." He said, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"You are too," I said, my heartbeat quickening. "I-If you don't mind me asking, what was that back there with Volibear?" I asked, Fizz stopped nuzzling his face into my chest, and kissed it.

"I don't know Wukong. I'm so sorry, I really am." He said back, placing his head on my chest. I moved my hand to his head, rubbing the space between his eyes. I could feel him twitch and flinch in reaction, giving off a few moans.

"It's okay," I said, leaning down and kissing him. "I forgive you." I said. Fizz let off a little moan as I rubbed the space. He climbed on top of me, his body on top of my belly. He leaned in and began kissing my chest, making his way up to my mouth. I let off a few moans as he did so, wanting more from Fizz. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his tongue and playing with it. I felt him bit down a bit at my lips. I felt his hands roam again, making his way down and grabbing at me. I flinched a bit, and let off a little moan.

"Are you okay with me doing this?" Fizz asked curiously, feeling around a bit. I giggled.

"Go ahead. The only issue is that you don't have experience with such a thing." I said, laughing. He laughed back and squeezed his hand a bit, making me moan.

"That is why you experiment a bit." He said, pulling a bit, making me moan louder.

"F-Fizz." I said, moaning the words. Fizz leaned in and kissed my again, his hand pulling softly at me. I let out a few moans as he did so, pulling a bit faster.

"Am I doing this right?" Fizz asked me, giving me a mischievous grin.

"Y-Yes," I moaned, looking up at his face hovering over mine. I felt him pull a bit faster, making moan even more. "F-Fizz," I choked out, he gave off a 'hmmm' sound. "I-I suggest you remove your hand now." I said, feeling as my orgasm began to come.

"I'm okay." He seductively, still pulling.

"Be ready for w-what's to come." I moaned. I felt myself release quickly. Fizz stopped pulling at the liquid coming out, reaching his hand back off of me.

"W-What is this?" He asked, looking at his hand.

"It's…cum. I suggest you wash your hand." I said, looking at the liquid on his hand, he looked at it in disgust, pulling it away from him.

"Not to offend you or anything, but this stuff looks disgusting." He said making his way off of the bed and to a sink in one of the corners, quickly washing his hand.

"It's okay," I shouted across the room, since the sink was a bit far from the bed. "You're not used to the stuff, it happens. Hey, at least none of it got on the bed." I said surveying the bed, Fizz laughed loudly, the laugh echoing. He made his way back to the bed, laying down and curling up next to me.

"That was an experience." He said, kissing me.

"Yes it was. I cannot believe how fast things are going." I said, kissing the top of his head, he was nuzzling his face into my chest.

"Yes, although I'm a bit disgusted, to be honest. Your anatomy is odd." He said, grabbing my tail and rubbing it softly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, not much I can do. You were enjoying it up until then." I said, chuckling nervously. Fizz ran his fingers up and down my tail, expecting a reaction from me from as if it was my actual parts.

"Well, yeah. You're just a curious being, you know. You have parts that I don't have, or haven't found out about." Fizz said chuckling.

"You're curious too," I said kissing the top of his head. "I just hope that I can do something as good to you as you did to me." I said, bringing his body closer to mine. There was no space between us.

"Let me tell you, I have no idea what my reproductive organs are." Fizz said bluntly.

"Well, that'll be an issue…" I said quietly, kissing the space between Fizz's eyes. He flinched a bit at it.

"Well, don't worry, we have lots of time for that." He said, reaching his head up to kiss me. He yawned shortly after.

"Go ahead and sleep, Fizz. It's been quite a day for us." I said, slowly rubbing at the skin on his back. He wrapped his arms around me, my tail in his hands still. He let off a little groan as he pressed his body closer to mine, letting us feel each other's heartbeats.

"I love you Wukong." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Fizz." I said quietly, kissing the top of his had again. I pulled the quilt over us since it wasn't on us, and let the warmth of it spread. It felt so comfortable to be where we are.


	6. Judgement

**Hi guys! Sorry I hadn't updated, got really sidetracked over the weekend, along with the blackout that happened on Saturday here on FF.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

The next morning brought a massive mix of feelings when I woke up. The only things on my mind the next morning were what had happened last night with Fizz, and the whole situation with Volibear. I couldn't get over it. All these memories especially felt strong when I opened my eyes to an empty bed inside Fizz's home.

"Fizz?" I asked looking around the massive cavern. I didn't see him until I looked over where the sink and stoves where. He was busy cooking something there. He turned around and gave me a great big smile.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked, giving me another grin. I smiled back.

"Amazingly, this bed is just…wow." I said, jumping my body up and down a bit. He chuckled and turned his gaze back to the stove.

"Just cooking up some breakfast, Fizz style." He said loudly, laughing. I chuckled back and got up from the soft coral bed, making my way to Fizz. I could smell what he was making, but it didn't smell familiar at all. I approached the stove, watching Fizz as he cooked.

"Hiya." He said to me, smiling.

"Hi…what are you making?" I asked curiously, looking at something that he was flipping in a pan.

"A fishy breakfast. I'm obviously flipping a fish in here, but I already finished up boiling the shrimp." He said, giving me a big smile. What an odd thing to eat for breakfast.

"Fishy breakfast? Okay, I guess…I'll take your word on it." I said nervously, watching as he finished up on the fish.

"Trust me, it'll be good. Besides, we didn't get to finish our meal yesterday because of that whole thing…" Fizz said quietly, I sighed.

"Yeah…it's still on my mind, to be honest." I admitted, he looked at me, giving me an odd look.

"I'm really sorry…" He said quietly, looking down at the food.

"It's alright." I said back, trying to be cheer. He cracked a small smile.

"Okay…" He said back, not sure how to respond. After a few silent seconds of hearing the pan sizzle Fizz's face lit up again. "Oh, you can go sit at the table." He said, pointing his thumb to his right. I looked past him and the stove to the blue table. It looked somewhat grand, almost like it was made our of clam shells or something. I made my way and sat down on one of the four chairs. They seats were surprisingly comfortable.

"Geez, Fizz. I would not expect you to have somewhat of the luxuries you have in here." I said loudly, looking around the room. I heard him chuckle from the stove.

"Thanks, it's one of the perks of living under a lake and over an underwater lake." Fizz said back, in a somewhat cocky tone. He came towards the table with two massive plates, one of them had the fish that he was cooking when I woke up, the other one had lots of different types of shrimp, from normally breaded, to the tiny popcorn shrimp, to normal shrimp sitting on ice. It looked delicious.

"Woah, that looks really good. I cannot believe that this is breakfast." I said, looking down at the trays as he placed them.

"It's more like brunch now, it's noon." He said, laughing. I chuckled.

"Ah, wow, I slept a lot, I guess." I said in a somewhat nervous tone. Fizz got out two plates and cups from the cupboards near the stove. He got out a jug of some liquid from the fridge, placing it on the table. The liquid itself was this dark blue liquid which seemed to look poisonous or magical. He poured it into our cups, sitting back down on his seat. He served himself one of the fish, along with lots of the different varieties of shrimp. I did the same, not knowing what to really eat from the three choices of shrimp. We began to eat quietly, the only noise being that of our forks cutting away from the fish.

"You like it?" Fizzed asked me across the table, chomping away at the popcorn shrimp.

"Very much so, I didn't expect to like it so much because it's such a weird thing to eat for your first meal." I said back, chuckling a bit.

"Well, that's good. I've been told that my food tastes better than expected before." He said back, I raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" I asked back curiously.

"Sarah." He said back in a blunt tone. Oh, of course, Fortune.

"Oh right, you two are closer than most people think." I said back, he nodded.

"Yep, she's a pretty amazing person, people fail to see that. All they see is her and Gangplank's feud, not the Sarah Fortune she truly is." Fizz explained. I nodded.

"I know how that feels. I myself always get stereotypes of who I am and stuff." I said back, eating at my fish quickly. It tasted like fish mixed with this fruity taste, almost like if it was a desert. It tasted really good to me for some reason, probably because I was a monkey.

"Such as?" He asked curiously, I chuckled.

"That I'm an uncivilized monkey. That I'm dirty. Low-life that follows Yi. Stuff like that." I explained back, he gave me a slight nod.

"Oh, I see. I never really get stereotypes…" He said back, I laughed loudly.

"Never? You of the two of us gets stereotyped more." I said in a teasing tone, Fizz laughed back.

"Oh? How so!" He asked back, loudly, his voice echoing. He had tease in his voice, too.

"That you're a person who cannot be serious. That you're life is revolved around pranking and tricking and destroying port cities." I said to him, laughing. He gave me a loud chuckle.

"Port cities, way to be specific," He said to me, eating more of his shrimp. "I guess I do then, but we both know that isn't me. I haven't pulled a single trick or prank since me and you…you know." He said to me, almost ashamed.

"Got together?" I said back, finishing his sentence. He nodded.

"Yes." He said back, I gave him a scoff.

"Why can't you say it yourself?" I asked in a questioning tone. Fizz loudly swallowed his last bite of fish.

"I'm not sure." He said back quietly, I scoffed again.

"Alright. Whatever." I said back to him. The fact that he couldn't say something so simple about our relationship's beginning made me mad.

"Sorry Wukong, I'm not thinking straight this morning, okay? Just don't mind my odd actions and displays, I've got a lot on the mind." He said back to me, I folded my arms.

"Like?" I asked him, my patience running thin.

"I rather not say, sorry. Sometimes you just need to keep certain things to yourself, no matter who you keep it from." He said back, I scoffed again.

"Alright, I guess. I hurts a bit that you don't want to tell me, but okay." I said back, I fought back the tears that wanted to come. I didn't like hearing that Fizz basically did not trust me.

"Now I feel guilty, Wukong." Fizz said, sliding his tray along with him as he made his way to the chair directly to the side of me. He took my hand in his after sitting down. He gave it an assuring squeeze, giving me a nice smile.

"I…I don't know. This is all so stupid, this whole thing we're doing right now." I said in a tired tone. This whole situation was on my last nerve.

"I'm sorry," He said back, giving me hand another squeeze. "Let's just…I don't know…"He said to me, looking down at his food as he picked at it with his free hand. I gave his hand a small squeeze, making Fizz's smile grow bigger.

"Let's just change topics," I said, finishing up my food. "We're going back to the institute, right?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Of course, I kind of don't like staying here to be honest. Rather stay at your room in the institute." He said to me, I laughed.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds good, I would love to be out of here, not to be rude." I said back to Fizz, chuckling quietly.

"It's fine. This place isn't all that cozy, despite the somewhat nice furniture. It's probably because you're in a cave." He explained, I nodded.

"Probably. Where do you want me put my dishes?" I asked, looking at the space beyond Fizz, he giggled and pointed at the jug of blue stuff.

"Mind trying it for me? I made it myself." He said to me. I nodded and poured some in my empty glass. I had forgotten about it. I drank it eagerly, watching Fizz watch me as I did so. He had this anxious face on the whole time as I slurped down the blue liquid. It tasted so…fruity. Like a smoothie or something, but it didn't look like one.

"Fruity." I blandly said, smacking my lips.

"Okay, anything else?" He asked, I drank a bit more and smacked my lips. I got a tinge of something sour all the sudden.

"Woah," I said, puckering a bit. I had never really liked sour flavors. "That's super sour." I said again, sticking my tongue out, Fizz let out a big laugh.

"Okay, so it did end up working. It's a juice of some sort made to be fruity and citrusy." He said to me, I placed the cup on the table, pushing it away.

"If I was a fan of sour flavors, I'd probably like it. But I'm not." I said to him, he smiled. He got up and grabbed all of the eating ware off the table, taking it to the sink. He put the liquid back in the fridge, coming back to the table.

"Want to go now?" He asked me, pointing his head to the water wall.

"Sure." I said, getting up. Fizz quickly made his way back near the bed, getting his trident. He came back with a smile on his face, making his way to the water wall. I followed him to the wall, quickly making our way into the water mass and swimming our way out of the hole. Fizz swam quicker than usual, taking me along with him. We passed a few fish as we made our way up, the lake itself being lit up a dark blue color from the morning sun. Once we broke the surface, we looked around at the area surrounding the lake.

"Well, that was quick." Fizz said, giggling a bit. He began to swim towards the stone ledge that we were fishing near yesterday. I swam behind him in silence, feeling the semi-cold air of the morning. Once we reached the ledge and got ourselves up on land, I shook off all that water off of me fur. Finally, I could be somewhat dry. Fizz handed me my clothes from the bush, giving me a smile.

"Thanks." I said, shaking off a bit more water. I put on my clothes, the clothes itself wetting itself a little bit because my fur was still kind of wet. Fizz brought me into a hug, squeezing his arms around me quietly.

"You're awfully quiet, is something wrong?" He asked me curiously, nuzzling his face into my wet shirt.

"No, just thinking as usual. Sorry that I'm so distracted, lots has happened in the past days." I said in a boring tone, Fizz nodded.

"I understand," He said back, letting go of me. He sighed and turned around, facing the massive field that we had to cross to get to the institute. "You want to go now?" He asked me, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah, sure." I said to him, walking towards the massive field. Fizz stood where he was a for a few seconds, running after me. He came up next to me, nudging me.

"Really, what's wrong?" he asked me, I shrugged. I wasn't exactly sure myself. I just wasn't in a good mood today, and I really had no idea.

"I would tell you if I knew." I said to him, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Fizz said back in a sad tone. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chest against my side, I wrapped my arm around him as we walked towards the institute. His hug made me feel better.

"Fizz, uhhh, I have a somewhat personal question for you." I said to Fizz, he looked up at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked, I swallowed loudly. I had been thinking lately of how Fizz and I would be able to go about having sex, and I've been wanting to ask him if he knew anything at all about his anatomy that would work for us.

"Umm…I wanted to ask you how we would be able to go about…you know." I said, trying to beat around the word 'sex', I wasn't sure how Fizz would react to that.

"Oh. I'm not exactly sure, Wukong, I really am not." He said back, I looked down at the blue being.

"Well, you tell me, do you have any…holes?" I asked, flinching a bit at the word 'hole.' I felt like I was invading his personal space by asking him this.

"Well, I have one underneath my tiny tail thing." He said, grabbing at the pointy thing at his back, I never really paid attention to it.

"Alright, that's a start." I said, sighing loudly. I was glad to get that out of the way.

"Well, I have somewhat of another one, I'm not exactly sure." Fizz said bluntly, unaware of my fear about the whole conversation.

"Oh?" I asked back, he giggled.

"When I go pee, you know, it doesn't come out from my back. I know that most animals have a hole where everything comes out." He said, I nodded.

"A cloaca." I said to him, he nodded.

"Yes, that. But I guess I do have one, but don't. Whenever I go, this little opening comes between my legs…" Fizz said, trailing off. This whole conversation went from something so innocent to feeling really dirty.

"Oh. I see." I said back, he giggled.

"Wow, I made this awkward." He said, laughing. I nodded to him, squeezing him as the institute came into view in the distance.

"It's fine, it was bound to happen with our conversation. Well, I wanted to ask you, does anything come out of this hole?" I asked, feeling a bit intrusive with the question.

"Nothing but what needs to, although it's possible that I have something similar to you that can come out of it." He said to me, I swallowed loudly. That was a bold sentence.

"Alright, it's possible. The issue is, how do we know if that's true?" I asked him back, Fizz shrugged.

"I'm guessing. It's possible that I need to be, you know, in the mood for it to happen." Fizz said to me, I kissed the top of his blue head.

"Maybe. I sounds to be true." I said to him, he laughed.

"Hopefully. I'd hate not to have what you do, I'd make me feel…different." He said to me, I swallowed loudly again. He wasn't going to drop this topic.

"Alright…" I said back. It was the only word I could choke out. Fizz laughed again, nuzzling his face into my arm.

"Sorry that I made this awkward." Fizz said back, scratching at the back of his head. I shook my head.

"It's absolutely fine, it was bound to happen." I said as we approached the shops that were located on the field directly outside of the institute. He laughed and poked me with his trident, making me flinch a bit.

"Woops, forgot that it's pointier than it is." Fizz said, bringing the trident away from my body.

"It didn't cut anything, so it's fine." I said back to him, in a somewhat mocking tone. Fizz laughed back. We went up the stairs of the institute, going up and under the part of the roof that hanged off the edge, shading the entrance. We began making our way down the institute's main hall, Fizz's arms still around me. We passed the mess hall, peering into it as we passed it. It was empty. I wondered why it was empty…was it because there was a match going on today or something? Fizz noticed too.

"Is there a match or something, today?" Fizz asked curiously, I shrugged back.

"Possibly, we could go to the spectator's area." I said to him. Fizz thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess we could go. Wouldn't mind being a public place with you, it's something we haven't done at all." Fizz said back, I nodded and began walking down the main hall. At the end of the massive hall was where the spectator's area was. It was a massive room black room that was almost a sort of theater, but not. There was a giant screen up on the wall, facing the chairs. The entrance was on the opposite wall of the room. The space between the chairs as you entered the room went upwards, since the chairs were set up almost like bleachers, but with comfy theater chairs. A few of the people of the league complained of the new way they set this up, instead of the old, private viewings you could have in separate rooms with people you wanted to watch with, sitting in a little room with one screen. We could see that almost everyone was in the room, separated into their usual groups. The Noxians sat up at the front, taking charge in their own way. The Demacians sat at the far right of the room, in the middle. All of the Ionians sat on the far left side, more towards the back. The yordles were scattered throughout the middle chairs of the room, a group of two or three at most. All the other minor groups, such as Zuanians and Piltoverians, Bilgewaterians and Freljordians were scattered around the room, some alone and some with at most three people. Fizz and I had decided to set in the middle of the back of the room, since no one had occupied that space. We were greeted by Yi at the end of the row that the Ionians were at, giving me a smile and a nod. I smiled back and we made our way to the back, making our way down the row to the middle.

"Do you know who's fighting?" Fizz asked me as we sat in the comfy chairs, I looked up at the screen. It was apparently a casual match, between a team consisting of Caitlyn, Lulu, Morgana, Skarner and Riven against a team of Ezreal, Volibear, Orianna, Warwick and Renekton. Once I gazed at the screen, I was greeted by the voice of the announcer saying that Volibear had just slain Morgana, coaxing a few cheers from the other champions watching the match. Fizz sighed and stared up at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Nothing, just kind of wish I was in a match today. At the same time, I rather be with you, but it's been a while for me." Fizz said, shrugging.

"Well, lately they haven't had matches at all. After the whole yordle's vacation, they decided to give everyone a massive break." I said to Fizz, he laughed.

"That's true. It feels good not to worry about matches, but at the same time, I'd love to be out there. Not exactly sure." He said again, shrugging. I saw Jax enter through the doors to our right, looking around as he entered. He looked up at the top of the room, where Fizz and I were. He began making his way down the middle of the room, turning a left into a row. He made his way to the end before the last row, going up. He was coming towards us.

"Here comes Jax." I said, Fizz kept his gaze on the screen. I heard the announcer call that the blue team, the team with Caitlyn, had gotten dragon. Jax made his way to us, sitting next to Fizz.

"Hey guys, what have I missed?" Jax asked as he sat and sighed.

"Uhhh, blue team just took dragon, and Volibear has gotten a kill on Morgana, but it wasn't first blood." I said, talking to Jax through Fizz. He nodded and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. I returned to watching the screen, it had cut to Volibear as he hid in the bottom bush for a chance to attack. I had only seen Volibear in action once before, but it wasn't this way. He was jungling, so it was a different approach to the game.

"It's only eight minutes into the game? Man, this is going to take forever." Jax complained from Fizz's left. I leaned a bit into my seat, looking towards Jax who had his arms crossed and eyes clothes. Fizz was mesmerized by the screen. I watched his eyes go back and forth as he followed the movement of Volibear and Ezreal as they poked and farmed. The camera switched to Morgana and Orianna mid. Fizz's attention broke from the screen. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"You were distracted." I said to Fizz in a teasing tone, nudging him a bit. It felt good to be somewhere that wasn't my room or Fizz's cavern. I could hear a few people gasp and cheer as Ezreal killed Caitlyn.

"I was? I didn't even notice." Fizz said back in an oblivious tone, smiling still. He turned his gaze back to the screen, which was at Skarner as he did blue. I laughed and turned my gaze back to Jax, who looked as if he was asleep. I wasn't exactly sure, since his clothes covered his face and everything. I turned my gaze down to the seats that were ahead of us, looking down at all the other champions as their gazes were fixed on the screen. The camera cut back to Volibear and Ezreal bottom as they initiated on Caitlyn and Lulu, getting a double kill with Ez. I could hear Tryndamere give out a big cheer. Jax laughed from Fizz's left, making me look at him.

"Man, watching Volibear never gets old." Jax said in a condescending tone, laughing again. It was pretty funny watching Jax watch Volibear in this almost…respectful way. Jax wasn't much of being like that, especially towards people as close to him as Volibear. It showed me how close he and Volibear just were, how much he respected the bear. The announcer called out a death for the blue team, it was Morgana dying to Renekton. There was a few two cheers in the massive room, and then the room was plummeted back into the silence of the match. Fizz was mesmerized by the screen again which was displaying Ezreal and Caitlyn poking at each other while in the mid lane, everyone else was too busy jungling or defending other lanes.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked somewhat loudly, turning myself to Fizz and Jax. Jax gave a chuckle.

"Blue team by far, I believe that Volibear is going to win the game for them." Jax said bluntly, Fizz was too focused on the screen. I nudged him, making him jump a bit.

"What?" He asked, turning to me.

"Who do you think is going to win." I repeated, Fizz put his finger to his mouth.

"Blue." He said quickly, turning his gaze back to the screen. I shrugged and looked past Fizz to Jax who laughed.

"Of course." He said, looking back to the screen. I heard the screen announce a new kill on Renekton. The blue team was down to the inhibitor turret in mid, going at it full force. Renekton had tried to split push top, making all of the purple team go after him.

"This is over." I said, sighing to myself as we watched blue team demolish the inhibitor. The purple team came face to face with them, beginning a team fight. Right off the bat, Caitlyn to taken down by Ezreal, who focused her as hard as he could. Next was Lulu to get taken down by Ezreal, despite using her ultimate on herself. Morgana was able to get off her ult completely, along with her hourglass, to only be taken down right after. The rest of her team had already left or died. There were cheers and booing after Morgana died, blue team took down both nexus towers quickly along with the nexus itself. It was an easy victory.

"No surprise." Jax boldly said, getting up and turning his body down the row. Everyone began to get up, a few people still cheering at the easy victory done by blue. Fizz got up and turned to me, giving me a great smile.

"Well, that was fast." He said happily, chuckling.

"No joke. Purple should be glad it was a practice game." I said to him, getting up and looking around the now-lit room. I turned to Fizz who was already making his way down the row to the end. I quickly followed him, going down the stairs of the space between the rows. Everyone had left before we were even out of the room. Once out we saw a few champions congregated outside of the room's door, talking about the match and stuff. Fizz and I began making our way between the groups of talking people, getting stopped by Yi.

"Wukong." He said to me, stepping in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked him curiously, stopping in my tracks. Fizz was looking around as he stood next to me, curious as to what was happening.

"I wanted to tell you that I really do hope that you are having no trouble of any sorts." Yi happily said, giving me a small smile.

"None at all, why do you ask?" I asked Yi, he leaned in closer.

"Some were speaking ill of you during the match, Wukong." Yi whispered to me, I gave me a puzzled look.

"What? Who?" I asked him, he sighed.

"I fear I cannot tell you, but I feel as though I must." YI said back, I crossed my arms in an impatient way.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, Yi gave me a sigh.

"Well," He began, leaning in again. "It wasn't anyone specific, but many Ionians said things." He whispered, I swallowed loudly and leaned back from Yi's leaning head.

"What? What did they specifically say?" I asked back, a bit of anger building up.

"He said that it's too different. That it's attention seeking on your part, Wukong. All the Ionian's know how left out you feel sometimes, and they said that it's your way to fit in somehow." Yi explained, I sighed loudly and balled up my hands.

"Idiot. Of all things, really? You know what, Yi. I'm not going to let this get to me." I said, crossing my arms. Yi awed.

"What an odd opinion of such a strong Ionian, Wukong. I'll leave you to your opinions though. Just don't do anything rash when it comes to their opinions, alright?" Yi asked, I nodded and wrapped my arm around Fizz.

"Alright. It doesn't bother me at all, his opinion is nothing to me." I said back, Yi nodded.

"Okay. You two have fun, alright?" Yi said to us, smiling. He turned back around to the group of Ionians talking. I looked at the group and saw some of them eyeing me. I didn't respond in anyway and turned around along with Fizz, facing the entrance of the main hall. We made our way down the main hall and turned into the empty Ionia hall, making my way to my door. Once we got in my room and closed it, turned back around and sighed.

"Idiotic Ionians. Sometimes they can be so…" I said, sighing after. Fizz hugged me, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"It's alright. Don't mind them at all, okay?." Fizz said, squeezing me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer.

"I know." I said, laying my chin on the top of Fizz's warm, blue head. I sighed and turned back around. I began to undress, just wanting to melt into my bed.

"You're not going to shower?" Fizz asked me as I undressed, I turned around and shook my head.

"I will tomorrow morning, all I want to do right now is sulk in the injury of my pride." I said back sadly, Fizz frowned at my words. He made his way to the tree and climbed up it in his awkward climbing position. Once I was fully undressed, I quickly climbed up the tree and plopped down in my canopy, bringing the blanket over me as I lay my head on the pillow. Fizz was next to me, watching me as I did so. He brought his arms around me under the blankets, bringing me into his embrace. I hugged him back, letting Fizz nuzzle his face into my furry chest. I lay my head on top of his and began to slowly rub his back. We lay there for quite some time in silence, slowly nuzzling and rubbing each other. I slinked my hand a little lower, touching Fizz's short and stubby tail thing. Fizz let out a little shiver, making him squeeze me harder. He moved his hands and grabbed my tail, bringing it back to the other hand which was at my back. He slowly began to rub my tail as I ran my finger up and down his curved, stubby tail. I wasn't sure if I could call it tail, but it sure looked like one. We continued doing this in silence, until Fizz reached his face up and kissed the bottom of my chin.

"I'm tired." He said to me, slowing his tail rubbing. I took my right hand off his tail and moved it to his upper back, linking my fingers together. Fizz closed the little space between us, comforting himself after. He lay his head next to my chest and on the blanket, beginning to get into the groove of falling asleep.

"Goodnight Fizz." I said quietly, Fizz nodded and kissed my chest. He fell asleep shortly after, it was rather quick, too.

I hoped that one day, people would be able to see past things that Fizz and I held between each other.


	7. Picnic

**Well, here you go with the next chapter.**

**I wanted to add that this story is coming to a close soon. You'll find out why in the end, although I do feel sad that I'm finishing this sooner than I was hoping to.**

**Oh well. I also wanted to thank all the people who have been favoriting me and my stories, along with adding me to their story or author alert. They raise my morale almost as much as reviews, so thank you!**

* * *

"Wukong, you've got to wake up." Fizz's voice said as he shook me awake. I woke up with a startle, jumping up at bit and looking around the room.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes after getting startled. I was trying to get rid of the tired feeling.

"Come on, I've been awake for a while and I'm bored." Fizz said to me as he sat next to me on the canopy. I sat up and looked around my green room. I let out a little yawn.

"Well sorry." I said, getting up and climbing down the tree. I made my way to the dresser where I pressed the button so I can shower. The tiles of the floor and ceiling began to move to make way for the things needed to shower.

"You're going to shower? Cooome ooon, I want to go eat." Fizz whined from the bed. I laughed loudly and made my way to the blue tile floor of the shower. I yanked the rope and let the water run over my naked body. I hadn't taken a shower in a while, and going to a lake didn't make me smell so fresh after some time. I stood under the water for a while as Fizz watched me.

"You're not going to join me?" I asked him, reaching over and grabbing the shampoo. Fizz shook his head.

"Not in any mood to get wet," He said from the canopy. He lay down, cutting off my vision of him. "Although, I was thinking about having a picnic today." Fizz said loud enough for me to hear him through the splashing of the water.

"Alright, how are we going to do that though? Like, where are we going to get the food for said picnic?" I asked as I poured some of the shampoo into my hand. I began to lather it into my fur.

"I know a way." Fizz bluntly said back. He sat up on the canopy and flashed me a great big smile.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." I said back. Fizz nodded and awkwardly climbed down the tree, making his way to the wardrobe. He opened it and began to look through it.

"So today is a bit colder than usual, but it's not windy. I guess I'll wear a scarf." He said as he rummaged through the wardrobe. I saw the scarf that he had worn yesterday was back in the wardrobe, ready to be worn again. Fizz ended up picking out a white scarf that he quickly wrapped around his neck. He put one of the ends on the back of his right shoulder and the other one in front. I had finished showering and had grabbed a towel from my dresser to dry myself off. I pressed the button on the side of the wardrobe again and began to dry myself off quickly. Fizz watched me in awe as I did so.

"What?" I asked him as I quickly dried my fur as best I could.

"Nothing, just that fur is a bit weird." Fizz said to me, I gave him a small chuckle.

"And you're not weird yourself?" I asked him back in a teasing tone, Fizz laughed back.

"Not at all." Fizz said in a stern tone. I laughed back and hung my tower on one of the doors of the wardrobe. I had dried myself off enough to be able to wear clothes without wetting it. I began rummaging through my wardrobe for anything to wear.

"So where are we going for this picnic?" I curiously asked as I picked out a lime green shirt along with white jeans. I wasn't in any mood to dress differently today.

"The field where all this started." Fizz stated, I chuckled.

"Oh? Well, that'll be a nostalgia trip of some sorts. It's been a week today, I think." I said, Fizz nodded.

"I think so. Now hurry, I'm hungry." Fizz said in a rushing tone, I nodded and dressed quickly. We then made our way out of my room out to the hall.

"So where are we going to get the food?" I asked, looking around the empty hall.

"The mess hall, I know what to do." Fizz said. I nodded back and we began to make our way down the Ionia hall. I notice that Fizz left his trident behind today. He usually brought it with him wherever he went, but today it was different. We made it into the main hall and began to go down the main hall, turning into the mess hall. The only people inside of it were Ezreal and Caitlyn, chatting away as they ate their brunch. Neither of us acknowledged each other, so Fizz and I made our way to the food line. Fizz went to the end of it, ringing a bell. I curiously followed after him, standing next to him. There was a black screen above the bell, it was the only sign of something or someone being behind the food line.

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE? **Appeared on the screen.

"A picnic basket." Fizz said in a happy tone. The words vanished, being replaced by three dots as if it was processing the information or something.

**ANYTHING SPECIFIC TO BE PLACED IN THIS BASKET?**

"Some well packaged seafood would be nice, but the usual picnic food is still appreciated." Fizz said to the screen. I felt awkward watching Fizz talk to what looked like nothing, but obviously there was something that was listening. Three dots appeared, followed by text.

**YOUR ORDER WILL BE DONE IN NO TIME. GO TO THE OTHER END OF THE LINE TO PICK IT UP ONCE IT IS READY.**

"Thank you." Fizz said back. He turned to me and smiled.

"The institute never ceases to amaze me. An automated food service?" I said in an astounded tone.

"It's not automated, there's people who work the food making things. They basically live to do it, but they gladly do it. That person who was talking to us through the screen is an actual, live person." Fizz said, I nodded.

"That sounds kind of…controlling and restrictive. What those people have to do." I awkwardly said. Ezreal and Caitlyn had made their way out of the mess hall.

"They're glad to do it. Trust me, I've met one in person. He had to leave wherever it is that they live and work to come fix something in here." Fizz explained, I nodded back. I didn't even know about all this. I heard a bell ding. Fizz and I turned our gazes to the other end of the line. There was a newly placed basket there that wasn't there before.

"That's kind of creepy. How they were able to somehow get it there without anyone seeing." I said, looking around the mess hall awkwardly. Fizz gave me a sly chuckle and made his way to the basket. It was bigger than usual ones, but it was a normal wicker basket with the red and white checkerboard sheet sticking out of it, so it was normal otherwise. He came back to me with the basket in his hands.

"Alright, let's go." He said, showing me a warm smile. We made our way out of the mess hall and down the main hall of the institute. I could see a few people off in the distance of the field in front of the institute, but I couldn't make out who it was. We made our way down the massive stairs of the institute, turning right down the stone path in front of the institute. We made our way down it until we got to the other stone path that led off the first one. We began to make our way down the small stone path that led to the gardens and the field we wanted to go. We walked in silence, although both of us were looking around at the fields that surrounded the institute. I could see a few people off in the distance over here too, one of which was Volibear. We turned right into the field, taking in the same old field that began what we had today. The few bushes scattered and everything. Fizz stopped us at some point, where he sat down on the cold grass. He began to look through the basket, taking out the checkerboard sheet. He laid it on the grass, followed by him getting on top of it.

"This looks cozy." I said, sitting across Fizz on the massive checkerboard sheet.

"Yes it does." He said back, rummaging through the basket. He took out a long sub, laying it on the sheet.

"A sub? That's a new item for the baskets." Fizz said, still rummaging through the basket.

"You've had picnics before?" I asked him, picking the sub up. It was wrapped in clear plastic, letting me see the ham, cheese, lettuce, pickles and chicken inside of the sub. It looked so good.

"Yes, with Sarah." Fizz boldly said back to me, taking out a thermos along with two cups. He took out a plastic container containing mash potatoes. It was weird mix of foods, but it still looked good.

"How come you never talk to me about your relationship with Fortune?" I asked Fizz, he shot me a glare.

"Her name is Sarah. And sorry, it never comes up. You kind of replaced her as a good friend, although that one day she comforted me, I realized that she's still there for me." Fizz said, taking out a cooked fish wrapped in aluminum foil, along with a small pie. The pie made my mouth water, which was still steaming after Fizz laid it on the sheet.

"Well, sorry. And that's good, she'll be someone you can always go to if I'm not around," I said to Fizz, he nodded. He unwrapped the sub which was split in half. He gave me on half, along with a cup full of blue liquid from the thermos. I was about to take a drink from the cup when I took in the scent of the liquid. It smelled too familiar. "Wait? Is this your juice?" I asked, sniffing the cup.

"Yes, but it doesn't have the sour quality to it. The food makers, as I call them, took my recipe since they really enjoyed it." Fizz said, taking a bite of his sub. I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Really now? Well, that should make you feel proud, shouldn't it?" I asked him, he shrugged back.

"Not really. Most of the food they put in baskets was of my recommendations." Fizz said, taking another giant bite of his sub. I gave him a quiet chuckle as I took the first bite of my sub. It tasted better than it was, it had some sort of sauce in it that made it taste better. I took a sip of the blue liquid, taking in the fruity flavor of it. I really liked the fruity flavor more than the sour portion of the drink that I had drunken at Fizz's home. Fizz shifted a bit on the sheet, looking around as he ate. I saw someone approaching us slowly.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking to the figure that was approaching us from behind Fizz. He turned around and faced it.

"Volibear," He bluntly said, turning back around to face me. I took another bite of my sub as I watched Volibear slowly approach us. Fizz opened the plastic thing that held the mash potatoes. "Are you germaphobic?" Fizz asked me curiously.

"No, why?" I asked back, Fizz gave me a chuckle. He put his finger into the mash potatoes, making sure that some of it stuck to his finger. He took it out and he inched himself closer, sticking his finger out.

"Open up." He said to me, giving me a loud chuckle. I opened my mouth, which was almost immediately begin felt up by Fizz's mash potato covered finger. I sucked the mash potatoes off his finger, so he took it out once I had removed the food. He gave me a chuckle.

"As sexy as you tried to make that, you kind of failed." I awkwardly said to Fizz who give me a pouting face.

"How?" He said, taking a bit of his sub.

"Because, you didn't do it like this." I said back to him, dipping my finger in the mash potatoes. I took it out and brought the finger up to Fizz. He gladly opened his mouth, letting my stick my finger into it. I rubbed my finger along his tongue, letting the mash potatoes come off easily. I took it out of his mouth and wiped the saliva off on the sheet.

"That wasn't sexy, whatever that is." Fizz teased me as he swallowed the little amount of mash potatoes.

"I know. Neither of us are," I said leaning in closer to him. "Because we're both really adorable." I said, giving him a peck. He blushed a bit as he kissed back. I heard someone clear their throat, which quickly made Fizz and I split up our kiss. We looked around to see where it came from. Volibear was to the left of us, standing with his arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked in his stern tone, Fizz looked up at him and give him a big smile.

"Voli!" He said, quickly getting up and running to Volibear. He wrapped his arms around Volibear's big belly. Volibear tried to return the nice gesture back by placing his hands on Fizz's back. Fizz quickly let go and sat down across me again. "And you kind of were, but it's okay." Fizz said to Volibear, looking up at him. Volibear turned to me, where I give him a nod.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know if you're willing to give me some of this food here. I've been training my stamina all morning and I haven't eaten. I feel bad kind of begging for food, but I'm really hungry." Volibear said, awkwardly inching his body low so he can sit. He crossed his legs after sitting down.

"Oh it's fine." I said, looking to Fizz who grabbed the container of mash potatoes.

"We have this, although we stuck our fingers in it if that doesn't bother you at all." Fizz said, showing Volibear the mash potatoes. He shrugged.

"Not at all," He said, gladly taking the container. Fizz handed him a spoon from the basket. Volibear began to quietly eat the mash potatoes, watching us as we happily ate our subs in silence. "Sorry, did I make this awkward?" Volibear asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No, not at all." Fizz said back to me, I shook my head.

"Just a bit." I said, chuckling. Volibear sighed.

"Let me just tell you guys that you can say whatever you want and do whatever you want, I won't make it awkward. The only reason it became awkward during the fishing trip was because Jax makes things awkward." Volibear said, Fizz nodded to him.

"That's not the only reason…" I quietly said, thinking back to the hug Fizz had given Volibear. Volibear and Fizz hadn't heard that, so I continued to eat like nothing had happened. Volibear had quickly eaten the mash potatoes, so he laid down the container on the sheet, a bit unsatisfied.

"Still hungry?" Fizz asked Volibear, who nodded. He grabbed the fish in the aluminum foil, handing it to Volibear. "There, eat that. It's fish, so knowing you're a polar bear, you'll like it." Fizz said handing it to Volibear.

"You sure? I don't want to feel like I'm mooching." Volibear said with a hint of worry in his voice. It was one of the first times he showed emotion.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm almost full with my sub already, I'll probably get filled with some pie." Fizz said, giving Volibear a soft smile. He nodded and opened the aluminum wrapping, revealing the cooked fish. It was a salmon. Volibear gave a happy chuckle, quickly biting into it soon after.

"This is good." Volibear said nodding his head after swallowing.

"Yep." Fizz said back happily, turning his gaze to me. I was too focused on eating my sub. I had finished my sub, ready to eat some pie.

"What type of pie is this?" I asked, grabbing the container with the pie. I watched as Volibear ate his fish quickly but efficiently.

"Apple, I think." Fizz said, shrugging. I opened the container and took in the smell of the warm pie. It smelled like apple alright. Fizz handed me the knife from inside the basket, so I cut off my slice of pie. The red gooey insides revealed itself to me on the knife's blade. Fizz handed me a paper plate from inside the basket, too. I placed my pie slice on the plate, ready to eat it. I grabbed a fork that was lying on the sheet, digging into my slice. Volibear had finished his fish, so he got up.

"Well, thank you for the meal. I'm off now." Volibear sternly said, Fizz whined.

"What? Nooo! Stay for some pie!" Fizz said, showing him the pie. Volibear thought about it for a sec, followed by him sitting down again. Fizz cut a slice for him and handed it to him with a fork. Volibear awkwardly began to eat at the pie.

"I've never had pie before." Volibear said in a boring tone, Fizz's mouth dropped to those words.

"What? You're crazy! Pie is freaking amazing, and you've never had it?" Fizz asked as Volibear sliced at his pie.

"Not at all…how do you even eat it?" Volibear questioned as he looked down at his plate. Fizz laughed uproariously to his question. I was too into my pie to notice their conversation.

"You just slice it and eat it. It's amazing and good." Fizz explained to Volibear who shrugged. It put it into his mouth, and his eyes shot open. He gave off a little moan as he chewed it.

"This is good." Volibear said in a boring tone, Fizz scoffed.

"'Good?' Looks like you liked it a lot more than that. Really, Voli, you should show more emotion sometimes." Fizz said, chuckling a bit as he cut a slice for himself. Volibear gave him a shrug, followed by another bite of his pie.

"Sometimes I just don't know how to. The coldness of Freljord does that to you." Volibear said chewing at his pie.

"And? What a terrible excuse, the sea didn't make me emotionless, Voli. You really should lighten up." Fizz said to Volibear. I was brought back into reality once I had finished my pie. I looked up at the blue, cloudless sky after I had placed my paper plate on the sheet.

"Whatever." Volibear said back, giving another shrug. I turned my gaze to Volibear who was gladly eating his pie. I gave off a little sigh.

"I'm bored." I said, looking around. Volibear had finished his piece of pie, so he had gotten up again.

"I'm going for real now. Thanks for anything Wukong and Fizz, it's been nice." Volibear said, nodding to us.

"Bye Voli!" Fizz shouted as he began to leave. He turned back to me, giving me a big smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, somewhat impatient. I wanted to go and be with Fizz inside my room. I wasn't exactly sure where the urge for that came from, but I wanted it.

"Yeah, sure," Fizz said back as he started to gather up all the leftover things into the basket. I helped him, having us finish in a few minutes. We got up and lazily balled up the sheet, throwing it into the basket. Fizz took it as we made our way back to the institute. The sun was going down already, sunset ready to begin. We made it to the stone path, walking down it in silence. It felt as though an awkwardness had come out of nowhere between Fizz and I, and I wasn't sure why. We continued walking in silence until we got into the main hall of the institute, where Fizz spoke up. "Wait, let me drop this off." He said, giving me one last smile. He turned into the mess hall, quickly running down to the place where we picked up our basket. He left it there and came back to me. We continued down the main hall, turning down the Ionia hall. It was empty, as usual. We made our way to my room, opening the door and going in. Fizz closed the door behind him as he entered. I began to undress already, ready to just lie in my bed and snuggle and sleep. Fizz climbed up the tree, throwing himself into my canopy. Once I had finished getting undressed, I made my way the canopy, climbing up the tree and lying down in the canopy. I let out a little yawn.

"Good to be home, if this can be considered home." I said, yawning again. Fizz had grabbed my tail and was now petting it, slowly stroking it up and down.

"What do you feel like doing?" Fizz asked me, softly stroking my tail. I inched my body closer to his, rubbing my nose against the space between his eyes.

"Just sit here and cuddle." I quietly said, kissing the space. He let out a little giggled as he continued to slowly stroke my tail. I wrapped my arms around him, slinking them down so they touched his stubby tail. I ran my finger along it's small curve, feeling the soft skin of it.

"Not to be a jerk, Wukong, but I don't feel like doing anything tonight." Fizz said, yawning a bit.

"To be honest, I don't either. I just rather lay here, holding you and kissing you," I said, kissing the space between his eyes again. This time he flinched a bit. He leaned his face into mine, pressing his mouth against my lips. He began to slowly kiss me, pressing his tongue against me lips. I opened my mouth to allow entrance for his tongue, letting him feel the curvature of my teeth and each separate tooth. He was still rubbing my tail slowly until he had brought into the tiny space between us. He broke the kiss and brought to tail up to his mouth. "Fizz, what are you doing? You said you just wanted to cuddle and stuff." I said quietly, watching him as he rubbed my tail against his face.

"Nothing, just feeling your tail." He said back to me. He laid his body flat on the canopy again, still rubbing my tail against his face. He curled himself up against my body, putting his head against my furry chest. He began to slowly nuzzle his face into it. I kissed the top of his head and wrapped my arms around him again, feeling down at his tail again. His tail always made me wonder. What was the use of it? And why was it so stubby?

"I love you." I whispered to Fizz, kissing his head again.

"I love you too, Wukong." Fizz said quietly, kissing my chest. He let go of my tail and brought his arms around my waist, bringing my body closer to his. He began to rub the fur on my back slowly, relaxing me even more than I was already.

"Good night." I whispered to him, kissing his head once more. I was the first to fall asleep that night, mainly due to the relaxing rubbing and massaging that Fizz was doing to me.

I didn't want these moments to ever end.


	8. Rain

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**I wanted to add that there is one more chapter after this one, which I know is kind of sad :(. BUT, I wanted to ask my readers (that's you guys) on what I begin writing next after I finish this story. **

**Should I write the sequel to it or should I write my Fiddle's background story? Send in your reviews/pms for your opinions, I need help deciding since I want to write both equally.**

**Other than that, like usual, review and stuff (especially if you have an opinion on what I should write next) and yeah.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

"Hey Wukong, wake up!" Fizz's voice shouted as he shook me awake. For the first time ever he didn't startle me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Fizz's happy face looming above mine.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up." I groaned, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"Sorry, I woke up early and I've been watching you sleep like a creeper," Fizz said, chuckling at himself. "I'm bored and I'm hungry, so that's why I woke you up." Fizz boldly said to me. I gave a small yawn and nodded.

"Fair enough. I'm up," I said back to Fizz, sitting up in my canopy. Fizz began to climb his way down the tree, leaving me up on the canopy. He made his way to the wardrobe which he began to rummage. "Do you know what we're doing today?" I asked Fizz as he searched the wardrobe. I began to climb down the tree.

"Not really. I guess we figure it out as we go." Fizz said to me. He picked out a panda hat with two tassels.

"Wait, a hat? Isn't it too hot for a hat?" I asked as I made my way to the wardrobe to pick out what to wear today.

"It got cloudy overnight, you didn't notice at all?" Fizz asked me in a questioning tone.

"Not really. I didn't notice during our picnic either." I said as I rummaged through the shirts.

"Eh, whatever." Fizz said as he adjusted the hat on his head. His tentacles stuck out from the back.

"How did you know that it got cloudy though?" I asked as I picked out a plain black shirt that had somewhat of a V-neck, I didn't know why I had a shirt like this, but I guess I would wear it. I began to look for jeans or something.

"Not sure. I've always got a certain feeling before it would rain or something." Fizz explained, still adjusting his hat so it wasn't uncomfortable for his tentacles. I ended up picking out plain black jeans to go along with the shirt, it was a cloudy day and I decided to go along with a gloomy feel.

"That's weird." I said as I began to dress.

"I guess. Now, I'm thinking of what we're going to do. It's cloudy and it'll probably rain, sooo…" Fizz said to me, thinking of how to end his sentence.

"Well, we'll see. Maybe just sit around in the lounge and drink some cocoa or something, whatever." I said to Fizz who gave me a smile.

"Alright, that sounds good. Can we go to breakfast now?" Fizz asked me in a rushing tone. I nodded and we made our way out of my room and down the empty Ionia hall. We could see the cloudiness outside from the main hall, past the pillars and stairs of the front. It was cloudier than I expected, all the way to the point where it looked like it was going to be a thunderstorm. We turned into the mess hall, which was packed with people eating. I guess Fizz had awakened me up around the actual breakfast time. We made our way to the line, picking out crepes that were for breakfast. My mouth watered when I got the smell of them, steaming and ready to be eaten. We sat down at an empty table, the clatter and chatter of the mess hall surrounding us as we sat. "What are these things?" Fizz asked, prodding the crepes.

"Crepes. They're some sort of breakfast desert thing, they're good though," I said, Fizz poked his once more. "Really, they're good. Go ahead." I said to him, stabbing at mine and putting it in my mouth. The sweet flavors of it exploding in my mouth, it had some sort of chocolate thing in it. Fizz decided to take a gander at his crepe, cutting it carefully with his fork. He put it in his mouth. He gasped once it touched his tongue, along with his eyes opening up.

"Woah, this is good." He said, putting more of his crepe in his mouth.

"You didn't have to be so careful about it, it's not like it's poisonous or something." I said, laughing at Fizz's antics.

"Hey, it just looks rubbery and weird, okay." He said, eating more of his crepe. He had finished it extremely fast, but he still looked unsatisfied.

"Hungry still?" I asked as I put another forkful of the crepe in my mouth.

"Basically. I guess I'll get something else to eat." Fizz said, getting up with his tray. He made his way to place his tray where they belonged and then to the food line where he grabbed another tray of something. He came back and sat down next to me. I saw that his tray had a sort of waffle on it.

"Waffles?" I asked, as he began to eat it.

"Apparently, they're 'chocolate chip' waffles, whatever that is." Fizz said as he ate it.

"You really don't know anything about human's food, do you?" I asked as I watched him eat his waffle.

"Not really. Fish is basically what I would eat 24/7 before you showed me the wonderful food they show in here. It sure beats always having fish." Fizz said, laughing. I nodded back and continued to eat my crepe, taking a few sips of the milk that came with it. Fizz had finished his waffle up relatively quickly, so he had taken his tray to their designated spots. He came back and sat down next to me, eyeing me as I ate.

"What?" I asked as I ate more of my crepe.

"Nothing, just that you're funny to watch eat." Fizz said to me. He began to look around the room, watching as the rest of the people in the mess hall ate and talked. My crepe had filled me up more than I had expected, so I didn't need to eat anything extra, unlike Fizz. I got up and went to go take my tray where they belonged and then came back and sat down next to Fizz who brought me into a hug.

"What now?" I asked, as I placed my hand on the top of his panda hat. I didn't know I had a panda hat in my closet.

"Not sure. Just feel like sitting here with you, hugging you." Fizz said as he nuzzled his face into my arm.

"Alright." I said back awkwardly, wrapping my arms around Fizz. We sat there in silence as we hugged, the noise of everyone else talking and eating going on around us. Fizz was the one to let go.

"I say we go outside." Fizz said boldly.

"But it's going to rain." I said back, almost whining.

"What? What's so bad about rain. You have fur, so it's not like you're going to get sick or something." Fizz said to me, chuckling.

"That made no sense. Fine, I guess we can go." I said to Fizz. He nodded and got up. I did the same, followed by us leaving the mess hall in a hurry. We turned down the main hall, going out to the front of the institute. I could smell the smell of rain that happens before a storm. It smelled so welcoming. We went and sat down on the first step of the stairs that led into the institute. We sat down in an awkward silence, hearing the rumbling in the skies above us.

"I love thunder." Fizz said, looking up to the sky. He turned his gaze back to my face, giving me a smile.

"I guess you could say that I like it. I don't hate it, but I don't love it, it's comforting though." I said to Fizz, he nodded and gave me a bigger smile. He wrapped his arms around my belly and laid his head on my shoulder, taking in my smell.

"Look Wukong," Fizz began in a serious tone. It didn't fit his actions that he had previously done. "I haven't been fully honest. Something _has _been on my mind." Fizz said to me, I turned my head to his.

"Okay…do you want to explain?" I asked to Fizz, kind of scared at what he had to say.

"Look," Fizz said, taking his arms off me and his head off my shoulder. He turned his body so it completely faced mine. I was still facing forwards. "Something has been on my mind a lot lately." He said to me in a gloom tone.

"Alright, let it out." I said bluntly. I sounded almost mean the way I said it.

Fizz sighed, almost dreading what to say. "Okay. So Volibear, he's been on my mind a lot." Fizz said, sighing again. My felt my stomach churn when I heard him say that.

"Oh…okay." I said back. It was the only words I can get out.

"Lookie here, Wukong," Fizz said as he grabbed my chin, lifting it to face his face. "It's not good things. I've been thinking about the warm feelings I get when I hug Volibear, when I talk to him, when he gives me his smirks and small smiles. They make me feel the way that you do, Wukong, and it worries me." Fizz said to me. I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Why did you decide to tell me this?" I asked Fizz, he shrugged.

"Because I've been keeping it from you. I've felt guilty about it. When you asked me what was on my mind and I said nothing, I was lying. It's Volibear." Fizz said sadly. I heard him sniffle. He placed his face in his hand, letting his tears release into them.

"Fizz…" Was the only thing I could say. I brought my arm around the back of his shoulders, bringing him closer. A loud thunderclap roared in the skies, bringing rain down right after. It made the situation feel more somber, but cliché at the same time. When didn't it rain during sad scenes? He placed his head on my chest, sobbing into it loudly. It began to slowly rain, wetting spots on my head and arms and shirt. I let him sob into my shirt as I massaged his back, trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"I-I feel so guilty, W-Wukong. I feel so guilty a-about not-not telling you, about my thoughts on V-V-Volibear. I shouldn't be thinking about him, I should be thinking about you." He said, sobbing between his words.

"Shhh, it's okay." I said quietly, placing my chin on top of his head as he sobbed into my chest.

"It's not, Wukong!" Fizz said loudly, turning his gaze up to me. His eyes were watery. "It's not! I feel so guilty, and there's nothing that can change my mind, Wukong." Fizz said, sobbing as he looked at my face. I felt guilty inside, I couldn't do anything to make him feel better at this point. There was only one thing that I could do at this point. I reached my face into his, pressing my lips against his mouth. We began to slowly kiss, the rain wetting us as it began to fall at a faster pace along with thunderclaps and flashes of thunder here and there. We began to slowly kiss, the rain wetting the place where we were sitting along with our bodies. The rain seemed to slick off of Fizz's face as it fell, reaching down to our touching lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth, feeling the warmth of it compared to the cold air that was outside. Fizz and I quietly moaned as we kissed, taking in the scent of the rain as it fell. Fizz was the one to pull back.

"What?" I asked as he looked at me. He cracked a small smirk.

"You just know how to make me feel better, don't you?" He asked, laughing and wrapping his arms around my belly. He placed his head against my chest, slowly nuzzling it.

"Yes I do." I said as I massaged his smooth, blue back.

"But we can't ignore this, Wukong." Fizz said to me, looking up at my face. I nodded and sighed.

"You're right. Let me tell you, it does hurt me that you think of Volibear like that, but I can get over it. I know how much you truly love me, and that's enough to know for me to love you back." I said to Fizz. He blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you can see past that." Fizz said to me, leaning over to me and planting a kiss on my lips. The rain was still falling hard, along with the thunderclaps and thunder. We heard voices come from the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Amumu, let's go play in the rain!" A young girl's voice said. I saw the owner of the voice appear at the top of the stairs. It was Annie.

"But I don't want to get wet, Annie. It's too cold." Amumu whined to Annie who gave a giggle back. She took her hand in his.

"It's fine, you'll be okay!" Annie said back as she dragged Amumu down the stairs into the rain. She began to giggle once it finally hit her. "Hi Fizz, hi Wukong." Annie said as Amumu and her passed us, hand in hand and giggling.

"Hiya." Fizz and I said back in unison. She lead Amumu to the field in front of the institute, where they began to spin and jump and run around in the rain. We heard a voice yell from the top of the stairs of the institute.

"Annie! Amumu! Get back in here this instant you'll get sick!" Ashe's voice yelled. Fizz and I chuckled to ourselves as we watched this unfold.

"We're okay Ms. Ashe! We won't get sick!" Annie yelled back as she spun around in the rain. I heard another voice from the top of the stairs.

"Rain! Jumping Juggajiggs, my toad was right!" A females voice yelled. I was finally able to see who it was when she began to run down the stairs. It was Lulu, in her red hat and everything. She ran to where Annie and Amumu were, joining them in their fun in the rain. Ashe gave a sigh.

"Really guys? You need to get back inside!" Ashe yelled to them. Fizz and I gave each other looks.

"You want to get away from this commotion?" Fizz asked me curiously. I nodded and laughed.

"Yes, who knows who else will come out." I said to him as we got up. We looked around awkwardly as Ashe and Annie had a shouting fight.

"How about we go sit under there." Fizz said pointing to a tree towards the right of the institute. I nodded and we began to make our way to it, leaving behind the shouting that was happening. The tree itself wasn't all that far, so the walk there was really fast. It was far enough so the three playing in the field couldn't really see is, mainly since the field dipped down into a sort of hole. We sat under the tree, hearing as the rain hit the leaves on the tree. It felt so peaceful and calming. Fizz brought his arms around me, placing his chest against my side.

"I love rain." I said, kissing the top of Fizz's covered head.

"Me too." He said back, reaching his face up to mine to kiss it. I watched the field in front of us as rain fell into it, making a muffled sort of patter as it hit it. Fizz sat up a bit, moving himself so he sat on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I curiously asked him, Fizz gave me a smirk and small chuckle.

"Trying to set the mood." He said quietly, reaching his face down to my neck to nip at it.

"But we're outside, Fizz." I said back, trying to pull him backwards a bit.

"No worries, no one's out. Besides, we sat on the side of the tree furthest away from the institute." Fizz explained to me. He was right, we sat on the side that hid us from the institute. The tree was big enough so no one could see is.

"I guess you're right. But we're outside, isn't that a bit…weird?" I asked him, Fizz gave me a scoff and a laugh.

"You're kidding, right? You're a monkey, doing things outside is in your blood." Fizz said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I guess you're right." I said back to him, laughing.

"Besides, you're going to enjoy this…" Fizz said in a seductive tone. He began to take off my shirt slowly.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Absolutely." He said as began to move his mouth lower. I knew where he was getting at. I gasped loudly again, trying to pry him off.

"Fizz, look at me." I said, stopping him in his tracks. "Are you absolutely sure? This is rash and serious." I said to him, he gave me a happy nod.

"As sure as I can be, Wukong. Come on." He said almost seductively. I swallowed loudly.

"But I'll feel left out, Fizz. I don't have anything to…touch." I said, feeling guilty about saying that. Fizz laughed.

"Don't worry," He said leaning his face into mine, leaving little space between our faces. "You know where I like to be touched." He said quietly. I wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to make it sound dirty or not. I nodded to him, giving him the go. He nodded back and began to nip down at my chest slowly, going down lower slowly. I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree, bracing myself for what Fizz was going to do. He began to unbutton my jeans, having trouble as he began to take them off me. I felt awkward being naked out in the open, but the people of league must be somewhat used to naked animals after Volibear. Once I he was finished, I could feel him slowly creep himself lower, until I felt his mouth on me. It felt so warm and nice, making me shiver a bit.

"F-Fizz." I groaned at the ethereal feeling.

"I hope I do this well, I'm not all that experienced." Fizz said, looking up at me. I gave him a slight nod, making Fizz chuckle. He began to slowly suck, getting a few moans out of me. I wanted to feel like I was doing something, so I placed my hands on his hat, feeling the dangling tentacles in the back. I crept my hands to the front of his face to rub the space between his eyes slowly, making Fizz flinch and moan as bit as he continued to slowly suck.

"That feel good?" I asked him, moaning the words a bit. He nodded and began to quicken his pace. It felt like he was trying to get into the beat of the rain, matching it's fast-paced patter. My climax came suddenly, releasing it quickly into Fizz's mouth. He gagged at the liquid, taking his mouth off of me to look around. He gagged as he looked around to where to dispose of it, quickly spitting it into the grass.

"I totally forgot!" Fizz said, rubbing at his tongue as he gagged.

"That's gross, in the grass?" I asked, looking at where he spat.

"Hey, it's raining, it'll hopefully was out." Fizz said, rubbing at his tongue still to get the flavor out.

"It's not water soluble, Fizz." I chuckled as Fizz tried to get the flavor out.

"Whatever, that stuffs gross." Fizz said, gagging a bit. I leaned my face into his as he sat next to me on the wet grass.

"But you still love me, right?" I quietly asked, reaching my face close to his.

"Of course." He said back as he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. He shifted so he was a few inches further away from me and then leaned his head into my lap, looking up at me.

"You want to sleep out here?" I asked looking out to the fields as they were continuously rained on.

"Yes," He said back as he leaned his face on my black shirt. He began to slowly rub the fur on my belly, taking in it's warmth. I picked him up as best I could, sitting him up so he was sitting next to me. "What are you doing?" He asked as I propped him up.

"Trying to get a position where we're both warm out here." I said, as I laid ourselves on the wet grass. My fur was warming myself up enough so I didn't feel cold, but I still knew that I would feel cold at some point. I looked to my discarded clothes to my left, getting wet in the grass as the droplets filtered through the leaves of the tree. I brought my arm around Fizz's chest, bringing him up against me as we lay in the wet grass. He felt colder than usual, but it didn't matter.

"Are you cold?" He asked me, looking to me as I held him in my arms almost like a stuffed animal.

"No, just that I want to warm you up." I whispered as I laid my chin on the top of his covered head.

"I'm not cold. I've never felt cold, actually." Fizz said to me, I chuckled at the thought.

"You must be lucky," I said as I slowly massaged his chest with the palms of my furry hands, my arms around him still. He shifted, trying to get comfortable. "Are you comfortable?" I asked, he nodded.

"Now I am." He said, turning himself so he was facing me. My arms were still around me, but I moved them down to his tail, where I began to slowly rub at it's arch. He began to slowly nuzzle his face into my warm chest.

"I love you Fizz, and I want to tell you that something like Volibear won't bother me enough to ever end this." I quietly said as I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too." He quietly said as he reached his face up to kiss me. The kiss made my insides feel warm, especially compared to Fizz's cold skin and the grass. Having Fizz up against me made me feel warmer than it should've, but I didn't question it. It felt too good.


	9. Strength

"Ahem, excuse me." A voice said loud enough to be able to wake me up. I opened my eyes and looked around to try to find the owner of the voice. It was Volibear, who standing above my head.

"Hi." I said quietly, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you two up, but not only is it morning, but it's relatively cold out here and I just thought that I'd wake you two." Volibear said in his gruff tone.

"Thanks." I said back, looking down to the Fizz with his arms wrapped around my waist. I shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Why did you two sleep out here anyway? It was raining." Volibear commented, I chuckled as Fizz groaned, awakening from his slumber.

"Rain is beautiful, it's comforting, it's nice." I explained to Volibear who scoffed.

"I thought the same about snow. Now I hate it, it's a curse." Volibear said quietly, I gave him a confused look. Fizz kept groaning, slowly waking up.

"What? How could you hate snow, it's part of your Freljordian home." I said to Volibear who gave me another scoff.

"As much as I respect and love Freljord, snow is something I will never love. It brings back terrible memories of the war." Volibear said in a somber tone. I didn't know how to respond.

"Will you shut up?" Fizz asked as he finally opened his eyes. He looked up to me then to the towering polar bear who was casting a shadow on us. "Volibear!" Fizz said happily, getting up quickly. He ran to him, giving him a big hug. I didn't know if I should be upset by this. Deep down I wanted to think that this was just a friendly hug; nothing more. But I knew that I couldn't be. I cleared my throat loud enough for Fizz to hear me. He peeled his head off of Volibear's stomach, looking over to me. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Fizz said quietly, taking his arms off of the confused Volibear.

"It's fine." Volibear bluntly said. I crossed my arms and faced the two as they awkwardly parted.

"Well…" I quietly said, turning around to put on my clothes. Fizz stood there awkwardly as Volibear thought of what to say or do. Once I was dressed I turned back around, Fizz and Volibear were still awkwardly standing around. "Did I make this awkward?" I asked, both of them shook their heads.

"It was awkward to begin with." Fizz boldly said, Volibear shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, sorry. Want to get eat breakfast now?" I asked to Fizz whose face lit up at the word breakfast.

"Yes!" He said happily to me. He turned to Volibear who was awkwardly standing there. "You want to come with us?" He curiously asked. The fact that he wanted Volibear to be around more kind of bothered me.

"I already ate." Volibear bluntly said.

"Please?" Fizz begged, giving him a sort of puppy dog face. Volibear sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sure." He said, giving a quiet chuckle and smirk. I nodded in amazement of Fizz's obliviousness to my feelings, but it was bound to happen. I turned around and began to make my way to the bright blue institute that began to shine and sparkle with the morning sun's light. I could hear Volibear and Fizz's footsteps on the grass as the followed me to the institute. I felt bothered and annoyed with this whole Fizz and Volibear ordeal, and it didn't help that Volibear keep coming to us, almost adding on to the issues that are already present. I quickly made my way up the stairs of the institute, ignoring the small talk that was happening behind me between Fizz and Volibear. I turned into the full mess hall, making my way down the walkway between the tables. I passed the Ionian table, occupied by Irelia, Karma, Udyr and Yi. Yi gave me a smile, Irelia and Karma we're too focused on their food, but Udyr on the other hand, gave me a glare. I tried to ignore his glaring as I passed by the table, but I could feel his eyes on me as I awkwardly passed. There was no way that I would approach him about this, Irelia and Karma were both there. They were bound to go all 'peacemaker' if I went up to Udyr. I just decided to ignore it and grab my tray of food, which was French toast.

I sat down at an empty table that was furthest away from the Ionia table. It felt like a sort of clique right now, the popular people staring me down as I tried to focus on eating. Volibear and Fizz made their way into the mess hall, silence between the two. I saw Udyr turn his gaze over to Fizz for a split second. I could see an emotion in his eye, but I couldn't tell what is specifically was. He quickly turned his gaze back to the rest of the people and his food as Volibear came into his view. At least Volibear was able to be somewhat of protection for Fizz. Volibear accompanied Fizz as he grabbed his food, followed by them turning around and surveying the mess hall. I hadn't touched my food, mainly since Udyr had distracted me. Fizz saw me and his face lit up, he pointed to me and began to make his way. Volibear awkwardly followed behind.

"You okay?" Fizz asked as Volibear and him approached the table. I didn't notice that my displeasure with Udyr was showing on my face.

"Oh, yeah, I am." I lied.

"No, you're not." Fizz said as he sat next to me. Volibear sat across, crossing his arms and looking around.

"Yeah I am." I lied back.

"Tell me what's wrong," Fizz said, I shook my head. "Wukong, tell me. I told you about my issues with Volibear, I think I deserve to know." Fizz whispered to me. He was still loud enough for Volibear to hear, whose gaze turned back to us at the sound of his name. I tried to act like his name never was mentioned.

"Fine," I said quietly, Volibear turned his gaze back to surveying the room, trying to not to be awkward. "It's Udyr, he was giving me and you odd looks," I said to him, Fizz immediately turned to see Udyr who was eating his food. I nudged him. "Don't look." I said quietly in an annoyed tone.

"Kind of late," Fizz said quietly, chucking a bit. "Well, let me tell you this. He's an idiot." Fizz boldly said as he turned his body towards his tray. He began to happily eat. I shrugged and began to eat. I didn't know Fizz could shake that off so easily. But I was worried about Volibear hearing his name being mentioned, I didn't want anything awkward or bad to happen. I ate my food as I watched Volibear survey the room, wondering what his thoughts were. We awkwardly sat in silence as we ate, the mess hall's chatter around us.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but I'm off. I feel like I'm doing nothing productive." Volibear said as he got up from the table, stretching his arms.

"Awww, Voli." Fizz quietly said as he watched Volibear got up.

"I'm sorry you two. I should be going now, I have a lot to do." Volibear said, looking around the room as he said it.

"I'm sure you do." Fizz said in an unbelieving tone, laughing to himself. We heard a massive thunderclap roar throughout the room, the lights of the institute flickered out. Everyone's conversations halted.

"Woah." I said quietly as I took another forkful of my French toast. Some of the people began to make their way out of the mess hall to go outside and see what was going on, other stayed seated as they ate.

"I like blackouts." Volibear said as he left the table. Fizz turned to me and gave me a confused look.

"Are we going to die?" He asked in a joking tone.

"No." I said back, laughing heavily. Fizz shrugged and continued to eat. I watched as Volibear left the room, being stopped by Caitlyn at the mess hall's doorway. She stopped him and began to quickly talk to him, using her arms for emphasis. I was wondering what they were saying, and Fizz was wondering what I was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" Fizz asked me, turning around to the same direction I was watching.

"Volibear. Caitlyn stopped him." I said, watching as she kept flailing her arms in a panic. I had never seen the sheriff so freaked out.

"That doesn't look good." Fizz said, watching as Volibear nodded at his words. A loud bloodcurdling scream as Annie ran into the mess hall in a rush.

"Scary thunderclouds! Outside!" She yelled loudly, pointing to the doorway of the mess hall. Caitlyn stopped her conversation and looked at Annie past Volibear's massive figure. She pointed to her and told Volibear something as Annie got down on the floor and began to shake in the fetal position. Ashe got up from her table and made her way to Ashe, putting her arm on her back and comforting her. Volibear nodded to something that Caitlyn said and he began making his way out of the mess hall as more people began to crowd around the scared Annie. Caitlyn followed Volibear out as he left the room.

"Should we follow them?" Fizz asked as he finished his food. I had just finished mine too.

"Alright, I'm curious." I said quietly, getting up with my tray in hand. We took our trays to their spots and began making our way out of the mess hall, passing Annie as we left. She was mumbling things as Ashe tried to calm her. Whatever it was that she saw, it really must've freaked her out. We turned left to go out of the institute's main hall, seeing what it was. Outside, above the field in front of the institute, was a massive black cloud that seemed to cover up all of the sky and go as high as it could. A few flashes came from some parts of the black cloud, thunder ready to come down with fury. We saw a blinding flash of light that was thunder hit the field in front of us, destroying the shop it had hit. This thundercloud was bad. Volibear stood in the field, looking up to the black cloud as Caitlyn stood at the top of the staircase, looking out to him. We approached her, quickly being stopped by her voice.

"Don't go any further, it's too dangerous." Caitlyn, not taking her eyes off of Volibear. Another flash of lightning hit the field, singing the grass on contact. The ear shattering thunderclap roared soon after.

"What's going on?" I asked as we stood behind her.

"It's a massive thundercloud. It's magic infused, almost as if it was sent here to destroy something." Caitlyn ominously said as she watched Volibear stare up at the clouds.

"That's no good." I said quietly, looking up to the clouds too. Volibear turned to Caitlyn.

"Can you fix it?" She yelled, her voice echoing off the stone ground and the institute's walls.

"Hopefully." He yelled back, turning his gaze back up to the sky. He stuck his paw up to the sky. At first it didn't seem to be doing anything, but I saw what he was doing. His paw began to have pulsing strands of electricity surge through them, growing as they did so. It was almost like his paw was being shocked. Caitlyn turned around.

"You two should go in, who knows what could happen." She said, looking past us into the institute as she spoke.

"No," Fizz said, taking a step forward. "If you can watch, then we can." Fizz said, looking to Volibear as the surging electricity began to grow in his paw.

"You really should go inside." Caitlyn insisted, talking to me this time. She was hoping I'd be able to convince Fizz. I shrugged.

"His mind is set. Not much we can do now." I said, watching Volibear in awe as the surging became greater and greater.

"So be it." Caitlyn boldly said, turning around to watch Volibear again. Volibear put his other paw up to the sky, the surging slowly starting on it too.

"What is he trying?" Fizz curiously asked as we watched. A few people came up behind us, watching quietly.

"He's trying to calm the storm. Maybe even absorb it." Caitlyn said, sighing after.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, Caitlyn shrugged.

"Not sure." She said back, the surging in Volibear's other paw was growing bigger now. The rumbling and the small flashes up in the clouds had stopped at this point, almost like it was waiting. We all sat in silence as more champions began to gather behind us, watching as Volibear's surging grew and grew. It got to the point where the surging began to go throughout his whole body. He stood still as this happened, patiently waiting for something. All at once, he roared the loudest roar I had ever heard in my life. As if it was waiting for him, the cloud released a thunderbolt at the same time as his roar, hitting Volibear in a great flash. The thunderclap came seconds later. A few people gasped as we watched the thunderbolt hit him, but it didn't seem to affect him. He continued with his paws up in the air, the electricity still surging. The cloud released another thunderbolt, hitting Volibear in a great flash, along with the thundering sound. Some people began to murmur behind us as they watched Volibear. Another lightning bolt hit him along with the great flashes and sounds that came with it. Volibear seemed to be unaffected, proudly standing there as he continued doing what he did.

The cloud seemed to be charging itself up, a few strands of electricity surging through it as it waited. Volibear continued with his paws in the air, standing as he stared up at the sky. Almost at once, the cloud released the biggest thunderbolt yet, hitting Volibear's paws spot on. The thunderbolt wasn't a split-second thunderbolt, it stayed around, hitting Volibear in a bright arc from the cloud. It released a boom, followed by the sound that electricity makes when it's charging up at a power plant or a machine. The cloud was pulling out all it's tricks, and Volibear seemed to be able to take it for now. A few people turned away at the bright lightning's light since it was so blinding, others stared at it, not caring of the dangers of becoming blind. Volibear proudly stood there as the cloud continued to hit him with this arc of lightning. But then everyone gasped when they saw it. It was subtly, but there. Volibear's leg twitched.

"Get Kennen! Somebody!" Caitlyn yelled at the top of her lungs. A few people behind us began to scatter in an effort to find the lightning yordle. Fizz and I watched in fear as Volibear's leg twitched again. The cloud was going to win. People began to shout from the behind us, rushing to go find Kennen. I turned my gaze to Fizz as he watched Volibear in awe. His eyes began to water, and he muttered one word.

"Volibear." He said quietly. He moved forward in a full sprint towards Volibear, his arms were being pushed downwards by the lightning, bending his joints.

"Fizz, no!" I yelled as Fizz sprinted down the stairs. Other shouted for him, but he ignored them all. He continued running to Volibear, tears streaming down his face as he went. He ran full throttle to the polar bear as he tried to fight back the cloud. He neared him with no hesitation, and touched him, releasing an explosion of light. Everything was dark after. It had knocked me out.

"Wukong," A male's voice said to me. It sounded familiar. I opened my eyes, greeted by Yi's face looming over me. He let out a small smile. "You're awake." He said, sighing to himself. I sat up on the cold surface I was laying on. I was still outside on the front entrance of the institute. I looked up, the sky clear as day.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes. Yi and I were the only ones out here. I couldn't see Volibear or Fizz's bodies in the field.

"Fizz touched Volibear and released his energy, knocking everyone out in a mile's radius. You were the last one to wake." Yi said calmly to me as he bent his knees to get closer down to my face.

"Is he okay?" I asked, Yi nodded.

"Perfectly fine. Everyone came out without a scratch, except for Volibear." Yi said ominously, I gasped.

"What? What happened to him?" I asked in a panicked tone as I stood up. Yi stood up too, facing me.

"Nothing too serious. A small burnt spot of fur and a loss of energy, other than that, nothing." Yi said in a calm tone, I nodded. It didn't sound too serious.

"Thank goodness," I said quietly. "Where's Fizz?" I asked Yi.

"In the infirmary with Volibear." Yi said to me. I nodded and made my way into the institute, walking down it's dark halls. The electricity still hadn't come back. I turned left at one of the halls that contained the infirmary. Tryndamere and Ashe were outside of the infirmary door, Ashe had a bouquet of frozen lilies in her hands, a Freljordian plant.

"Wukong." Ashe said as I approached the door of the infirmary.

"Ashe, Tryndamere. Is Fizz in there?" I asked, Ashe nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Why aren't you two in there?" I asked as I grabbed the infirmary's doorknob.

"We're thinking of what to say to him." Ashe said to Tryndamere who shrugged. He was always more cool and lax.

"Ah, okay, so I can go in, right?" I asked, Ashe nodded.

"Go ahead." She said. I opened the door and entered the bright white room. Doors were against the walls to the left and right, all empty except for the farthest bed at the right side. Volibear laid in the bed, sound asleep. Fizz was on a bench at the food of the bed, watching him. I made my way in, passing Soraka who was working at a counter to the right of the door. She gave me a nod of acknowledgement as I entered. I made my way past the empty white beds, going down to Volibear's. Fizz turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Wukong, you're awake!" He said happily, hopping off the stool and running to me, bringing me into a hug.

"Are you okay, Fizz? That looked mighty dangerous, what you did back there." I said quietly as I rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Wukong," He said as he let go of me and turned to Volibear. "Volibear saved me." He said watching the bear sleep. 'Volibear saved me' repeated in my head. It sounded like a happy statement. A statement of awe. Of adoration. Of love.

"That's good." I said awkwardly as we stood there near the bed. Fizz got back up on his stool and sat on it, turning back to watch Volibear sleep.

"He really did save me. He kept the thunder from arcing off of him to me, but it took all his energy away. My touch, it brought out his inner energy, and it stopped it. That's why there was an explosion, because the thunder tried to fight back the massive burst of energy." Fizz somberly said as he watched Volibear breath in and out.

"That's good…" I quietly said, watching Fizz watch Volibear. He turned to me and scowled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his body to face mine. I sighed.

"You love Volibear, Fizz. I know." I said quietly, Fizz gasped.

"What, no, I don't." Fizz lied.

"Don't lie to me, Fizz. You do. He saved you, and you love him more for that. You always adored him for who he was, and after he saved you, you love him more than before." I quietly said, my gaze was down on the green tiled floor.

"Wukong, look, that's not the thing." He said quietly, reaching his hand to my face. I smacked it away.

"Stop lying to me Fizz!" I shouted. Soraka turned around at the sound of my shout, Volibear twitched in his sleep at the sound of my voice.

"Fine, I'm lying. I love him, Wukong. I really do, and I feel guilty doing so. You're mine and I'm yours, but even then, I still see Volibear as mine." Fizz said quietly. That statement broke my heart. I didn't want this anymore.

"Fine, so be it, Fizz. Go with Volibear for all I care, let me just tell you that I gave 100% of my love and energy into you, and you end up falling in love with someone else?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. "That's screwed up." Were the only words I could coax out. I turned around and began to run back to the door of the infirmary. I quickly made my way out and down the hall to the main, turning down and right to the Ionia hall, tears streaming down my face. I turned at my door and went quickly into my room, slamming the door behind me. I went up my tree and threw myself into my canopy face first, crying into the comfort of it. I curled my up into a fetal position, my knees on my head. I began to sob loudly into it, feeling a cold feeling begin to grow into me. I was turning into stone. In times of sadness and angst, my body would turn into stone to protect itself. It was beginning to happen, but I didn't fight it like I had in the past. My feet began first, turning into stone, rooting me into the canopy. It began to spread up my leg quickly, reaching my chest in a matter of seconds. It began to creepy of my neck slowly, turning me to stone.

"Fizz…" Was the only word I could say as the stone reached my lips. My whole body had become stone, but my thoughts and senses were still present. I was facing the door of my room, watching it almost like a protector. An hour passed until my door opened, Fizz walked in. He surveyed the room, oblivious to my statue form on the canopy. He saw me and gasped.

"Wukong, what happened!" He yelled as he ran to the canopy, going up the tree and coming next to me. I could see him in my peripheral. "Wukong, what is this?" He asked, touching my stone arm. His hand felt cold against my stone body. "Wukong, please, talk to me." He said as he scooted himself in front of me. He was frowning and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Something inside me triggered, and the stone form began to melt away, letting me move my body in an instant. Before, when my stone form had taken over, I wasn't able to stop it at will, but I didn't think this was at will. I blinked as I regained my normal, furry self back.

"What?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms. Fizz coming didn't change the fact that I was still mad.

"Hear me out, Wukong, please." Fizz said in a quiet tone. I nodded.

"Alright, go ahead, I'm listening." I said impatiently, Fizz took in a deep breath.

"Look, what I did was unfair, but I'm sure of my choice. I love Volibear, and I see myself being with him. I know that this hurts you, but it hurts me just as well, Wukong. I don't want this to affect our non-romantic relationship, Wukong. I want us to stay good friends, and I don't want this to ever affect our friendship." Fizz said, taking in a giant breath after. I sighed and nodded. This was the only resort now, Fizz had decided what he wanted, and I couldn't change his mind.

"So be it, Fizz. Yes, I do want to stay as friends, but I want you to be happy with Volibear. I want to know that you're still happy and complete when you do, if ever, get with him, alright Fizz? I still care about you, and I want to know just that, and then I'll be at peace." I said quietly, Fizz nodded to me.

"I will, Wukong. I will." He said, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on my chest.

"I'll miss you Fizz." I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I will too. Don't ever forget me, cause I won't forget you. You opened me up to the world of love, and I will always think you for that." Fizz said, letting go of his embrace on me. "I love you inside, and will always. Alright?" He said to me, I nodded. Right now I didn't feel as strong as Fizz did, but I knew that he confident in his choice deep down inside.

"Alright." I said, getting up and jumping off my canopy. I made my way to my dresser and began to rummage through it. Fizz curiously climbed down my tree and made his way behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, I chuckled and took out the emerald green scarf he wore the first day. I turned to him and took off his panda hat and placed the scarf around his neck.

"It's so you always remember me, as a friend and as your old lover, alright?" I said as I wrapped it around his neck. Once I was finished, he brought me into another hug.

"Thank you Wukong. Thank you for being so understanding." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"It's your choice, Fizz, and I can't say so otherwise," I said letting go off Fizz's hold on me. "Now, go be with Volibear, be there when he wake up." I said to Fizz who nodded.

"Thank you Wukong, for everything. I'll never forget this, I promise." He said as he looked down.

"I won't forget you either, now go." I said, gesturing to the door. He nodded and made his way out of it. As he left, I saw him sneak a sniff of my scarf. Deep down, I knew he still loved me. But it didn't matter now, he was someone else's now.

* * *

Fizz's POV

Leaving Wukong's room was the hardest thing I could ever do. I felt like something had ended deep down inside me, but I knew that a new chapter was beginning. I knew that I had done the right choice, no matter how much it hurt. I took a sniff of the scarf, taking in Wukong's fresh, musky and jungley smell. I could never get enough of it.

But what mattered now was that I would be with Volibear. I didn't exactly know if he loved me the same way I did, but I knew I would be able to make him. Deep down inside he liked me for who I was, and I hoped that I could further those emotions. Once I had reached the infirmary I saw that Ashe and Tryndamere weren't out in the hall anymore. I cautiously entered the infirmary, which only had Volibear and Soraka in it. She was still working at the counter, doing who knows what. I slowly made my way to Volibear. I saw a bouquet of frozen lilies on the table next to Volibear's bead, gleaming and glistening in the light of the room. They looked beautiful. I sat down on the stool and watched as Volibear stirred in his sleep here and there.

"He really looks peaceful." A voice said behind me. I turned around. Soraka was behind me, making the bed that was across from Volibear's.

"Yes he does. If only he could be like this when he's awake and conscious, he really needs it sometimes." I said to Soraka who chuckled.

"He works too hard. He needs to lighten up sometimes." Soraka said in a chuckling tone. I nodded and turned around. Volibear's eyes were open and he was looking at me.

"Fizz…"He quietly said. I gasped and got off the stool, making my way to the side of the bed.

"Volibear, you're awake." I quietly said as I stood next to the bed. Volibear turned his gaze over to me.

"Y-Yes. You're okay…I did my job as I should've. I saved you, and you stopped the storm. Your touch, it did it." Volibear said in a raspy tone.

"Don't tire yourself out, you need your rest. That used all your energy." I said as I sat down on the little space that Volibear left on the bed.

"I got enough. I'm awake now, and there's not much I can do now." Volibear said quietly in his raspy tone. I wrapped my arms around his massive furry belly, pressing my face up against it.

"I'm glad you're alright. You worried me there for a second." I quietly said I nuzzled Volibear's belly. I saw him crack a smile from my peripheral.

"I'm glad you're here." Was the only thing Volibear said.

I knew he cared about me.

* * *

**Well there you have it guys.**

**I hope you guys still enjoyed the story even with this ending, I wanted to go a different direction and not the usual happy endings...**

**And I still want to know my reader's opinions on whether I should write the somewhat sequel to this or my Fiddlestick's background story, I still haven't got anyone to PM me or review me their opinion ( :( ) **

**Other than that, I'm off to set this to complete, and there way go.**


End file.
